Arizona and Eliza get to know each other
by GaysAnatomy3
Summary: Takes place after During and after Arizona and Eliza's first kiss. There will be quite a bit of SMUT in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Shonda Rhimes and Grey's anatomy. I am just having some fun with them.**

 **This is my take on the Arizona and Eliza relationship. I hope you enjoy. Rated M for SMUT!**

Staring into those beautiful green eyes, Arizona could feel herself falling from reality. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this deeply connected to another woman. She leaned in to continue their kiss. She could feel the love and desire she had been craving in the crashing of their lips with one another. Eliza pulled away this time, giving them just enough room to take a breath before crashing their lips together for a third and final time. She felt her palms sweating from the loving embrace she just experienced with the gorgeous blonde. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She had been pursuing Arizona since her first day at the hospital, and up until this moment, it was not something the blonde was really taking to. Eliza and Arizona just stood there in the parking lot, basking in each others beauty for the next few moments until one of them finally broke the silence.

"So how about that drink toy promised me so long ago?" Eliza asked with a smile.

"Hmm... After a kiss like that, a drink doesn't sound too bad."

The two jumped in Eliza's car and headed to this discreet little bar a couple miles up the road that she had discovered one of her first nights in the city.

"I thought we could go to this little bar up the the street from my place." Eliza said looking at Arizona. "I discovered it one of my first nights in town, and I love it. The crowd is usually small, and it's not so noisy. I know Joe's is the typical hang out spot, but you never know who we might see from the hospital, and I wasn't too sure how comfortable you were yet about being in public with me."

Arizona just smiled and nodded at Eliza. It made her feel even more for the dark haired woman that she respected her enough to be concerned with being discreet. Once again Arizona caught herself in a day dream. She couldn't believe that she had found another woman that she connected with so deeply. When things ended with Callie, she wasn't sure she was going to ever find that again, but here she was. Sitting next to the woman of her dreams.

The pair quickly got out of the car upon arrival at the bar. Arizona and Eliza both stood back and examined the crowd and atmosphere. It was definitely less crowded then Joe's, and the noise level was much lower. Eliza looked over at her beautiful date and pointed out a small table towards the back of the building.

"How about over there?" She motioned.

"Looks perfect!" Arizona replied smiling at Eliza.

The dim lighting of the bar was somehow making Eliza look even more beautiful. Arizona couldn't help but stare at the brunette as she was speaking.

"Arizona? Is everything okay?" Eliza asked puzzled by the blonde's starring.

Arizona's cheeks flushed. "Uh, yeah, sorry. I was just starring at you. You're so beautiful, and I can't believe I'm actually sitting across the table sharing a drink with a woman as beautiful as you." She quickly downed the rest of her drink hoping that would give her the liquid courage she needed after making such a bold statement.

Eliza looked into Arizona's eyes while placing her hand on top of the other woman's. "I must be the luckiest woman alive to share a drink, and a pretty mind blowing kiss with the beautiful, and amazingly talented Arizona Robbins."

The blonde scooted closer to the dark haired woman as she spoke. "And how is it that you know I'm 'amazingly talented' as you like to say?"

"Well, if you must know," Eliza started with a slightly playful tone to her voice. "I've been stalking you. No, truthfully, before I go on an interview at a potential new hospital, I do my research. When researching Grey Sloan, you're one of the first names to come up, well because you own part of the hospital. I looked all of the share holders up. You, Meredith Grey, Calliope Torres." As Eliza mentioned Callie's name, a weird feeling formed in the pit of Arizona's stomach. She began to really wonder how much her new companion actually knew about her.

"So," Arizona started. Nervousness present in her voice. "What exactly do you know about me?"

Eliza could sense the nervous tone in her voice. She chose her words carefully, not wanting Arizona to feel uncomfortable. "Well, I know you did your residency as John Hopkins. I know that you are triple board certified in General, Pediatrics, and Maternal Fetal, impressive if I do say. You own a share of the hospital, you are on the board of directors. You were married to Dr. Torres, and you have a daughter together. You were in a devastating accident, and you do amazing work and surgeries. Oh yeah, I also believe I heard something about you being a rare exotic bird who should never be stopped from teaching." Eliza finished her last statement with a wink.

"Well, you know, you're not the only one who did their research." Arizona stated. That sultry, playful grin grazing her face again.

"Oh really?" Eliza smiled returning a playful grin. "So, what do you know about me?"

"well, since you asked, I know that you're a double board certified Orthopedic surgeon, and you specialize in Sports Medicine. You're an education consultant who has developed her own program. I also know you've published an impressive 52 papers in the journal of surgical medicine. You've given a TED MED talk. Oh, and that you're very, very sexy." Arizona giggled as she finished her statement.

"Well Dr. Robbins, I would say you have definitely done your homework. I guess we know everything there is to know each other, might as well skip right to walking down the isle."

Arizona couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Eliza knew when to be serious, and when it was okay to be playful. That was something Arizona could really appreciate.

"So, is there anything you are just dying to know about me?"

"Oh so many things," Eliza answered. "Like what made you pursue Maternal Fetal medicine after you were already so established as chief of Peds?"

"Ah, now that, that is a story." Arizona responded. "You go right for the good stuff huh? Haha! Well, it was during a really difficult time in my life. Callie, Dr. Torres, and I weren't doing very well in our relationship, and it seemed like it would be a great distraction for what had been going on. I was right, it was an amazing distraction, but then my mentor got diagnosed with a traumatic brain tumor, and it was so hard."

Eliza looked up at Arizona and saw the sadness in her eyes. "You're incredible you know that? You manged to take two bad situations and turn them into something incredible. You are one of the only surgeons of your kind, and I've heard of the amazing surgeries you have performed in utero. You are just absolutely amazing Arizona."

The blonde blushed at the compliment. "Okay, enough about me. It's your turn. Tell me something about you that I don't already know."

"Hmm... Let me think." Eliza sat and thought for a moment about how deep she was willing to get. "Well, I was married once as well, well really a civil union, marriage wasn't legal yet." Arizona's eyes grew wider as she heard the words coming from the brunettes lips. "Yup!" Eliza nodded. "I was. Her name was Bethany. She was a surgical nurse at the hospital I interned at. We started seeing each other almost immediately, and I was smitten. We were together for six years, and then one day she just decided she wasn't into women. I mean could have fooled me, but that was what she said, and she left me for a doctor at the hospital. It was devastating."

Arizona was shocked at Eliza's words. She could hear the pain in the woman's voice, so out of compassion, and trying to brighten the mood, Arizona leaned in closer to Eliza and whispered against her lips. "Don't you ever worry about that with me. I'm really gay. Like super gay. The gayest of gays. I'm lesbianic." as she crashed their lips together in passion. Eliza placed her hands on Arizona's waist pulling her in closer and deepening their kiss. Arizona's hands snaked up and down Eliza's thigh while the other rested on her face. At that moment they were lost in each other, thinking nothing could end that moment until they heard the whistling and clapping coming from the men sitting at the bar. The pair pulled away quickly laughing, realizing they had just given the entire bar a little show.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Arizona asked with a wink while standing up and holding her hand out towards Eliza.

"I thought you'd never ask." Eliza answered grabbing the blonde's hand and quickly following behind her. As they stood up they could both suddenly feel the drinks they had just consumed working in their system.

"Haha, Eliza, uhm.. I'm a little tipsy."

"Me too Dr. Robbins. I guess it's a good thing I live right down the street."

"Oh Dr. Minnick, I do love it when you call me Doctor."

"If you love that I'm calling you Dr. Robbins right now, just wait until you hear what I have to say later on."

Arizona's eyes darkened with lust from what the brunette was saying to her. "Dr. Minnick, you better take me to your apartment right now before I have my way with you right here in this ally."

Eliza laughed at Arizona's advances, and even considered for a minute before taking the blonde by the hand and walking faster in the direction of her apartment. Before they realized it they were at Eliza's apartment. Eliza pushed the other woman against her door while searching through her purse for her keys. Both of their eyes not dark with desire for each other. Arizona leaned forward, crashing her lips into Eliza's with fierce passion. The next thing she knew they were on the couch, and she was straddling the brunette.

"Well Dr. Robbins, this isn't how I thought I would be ending the night when I woke up this morning, but I am not compla..."

Arizona quieted Eliza with a kiss. She began to let her hands roam freely under Eliza's shirt touching tight warm skin. Eliza shivered at the contact.

"What do you say we head to my bedroom? There's a lot more room in my bed then on this small couch, and we need all the room we can get for what I'm about to do to you." Eliza stated with a wink as she picked up Arizona who was still straddling her waist and carried her into the bedroom.

 **Alright ladies and gents. This story is going to be a lot of Smut! Hope you like it! Please leave reviews. Can't wait to see what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have most of this story already written, it is just written down on paper however, so having time to actually type it up may take some time. Hopefully I can get a lot of it written up and posted. Thanks for being great! The story follows a lot of Ariliza's scenes. Some may be true to the show, some may be scenes that I changed a little to incorporate into the story how I wanted. Once again, I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy. I'm just having fun with them.**

 **Check out my other stories as well if you'd like. I'd really appreciate any feedback. This chapter is full of sex. Hope you enjoy.**

Eliza carried Arizona into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She began to once to kiss the blonde, but this time Eliza was the one straddling Arizona, placing soft kisses along her jaw line. She pushed up the other woman top revealing her smooth silky skin. The pair reluctantly parted lips so that Eliza could remove Arizona's top. The brunette sat there for a moment taking in Arizona's beauty. She could feel herself becoming even more aroused as she pushed the blonde back on the bed and began kissing her up and down her body. Arizona's hands explored the skin underneath Eliza's top once again before pulling it over her head and throwing it down. It had been a long time since either woman had felt such a passionate embrace. Sure, they've both had their share of meaningless hook ups, but this already felt different. There was real want and desire for each other. They both cared about what the other wanted and needed. Their passion deepened as Eliza unbuttoned Arizona's pants, but she began to feel the blonde's tension build.

"Arizona, is everything okay? Do you not want to?"

"No, I want to, I really want to, it's just... Do you, do you know about my leg?" Arizona adverted her eyes away from Eliza as she began to feel self conscious. She really liked Eliza, and she was afraid of what she might think.

Eliza just sat there for a moment. This was the first time she had ever seen the usually confident woman be a little less then confident. "Of course I know beautiful, and it doesn't bother me at all, but if you're uncomfortable, it's okay. We can wait."

"No, I'm fine." Arizona smiled her confidence starting to return. Eliza bent down and kissed the woman beneath her. She began to work her way back down to her pants. She unbuttoned them and carefully pulled them down. Once they were off she removed Arizona's prosthetic and sat it against the wall. She made quick work to remove her pants as well before climbing back on Arizona, bare skin against bare skin. The pairs arousal became almost unbearable. Arizona sat up pulling Eliza into a kiss. She grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers, sitting up all the way, she guided her lips down Eliza's body until she came across and erect nipple, she sucked it into her mouth and began to slowly swirl her tongue around. Eliza threw her head back and let a moan out from the sensation. She tangles her fingers in the blondes locks as Arizona moved from one breast to the other.

"Arizona..." Was all Eliza could get out before Arizona slid her hand down between the two of them, and down to Eliza's dripping wet center. Eliza's head fell even farther back at the contact. Arizona rubbed her fingers teasingly through Eliza's slit a few times before pushing two fingers into the brunettes center. The sudden feeling of Arizona entering her made Eliza moan loudly in pleasure. Arizona pumped her finger in and out of Eliza's center as the brunette road her fingers from on top. Just as Arizona began to feel Eliza's well starting to clench around her, she moved her thumb up to apply pressure to Eliza's bundle of nerves. The sensation sent Eliza overboard. She placed her head on Arizona's shoulder and lightly bit down as she came hard. When the blonde was sure the other woman has come back down, she removed her fingers from Eliza's center and placed them in her mouth making sure Eliza could see her licking her juices. Passion and lust now completely taking over the brunette she pushed Arizona back on the bed leaving wet kisses down her entire body, leading straight to her core. Arizona's eyes widened as Eliza's touch overcame her body. Eliza slid her tongue through the blonde's glistening folds without hesitation. Arizona began to moan as her hips bucked from the pleasure she was receiving. Eliza stiffened her tongue as she began to focus on Arizona's clit, sucking and circling the bundle of nerves. The feeling was amazing, but Arizona needed more.

"Eliza, I want you inside of me please. I need you inside of me." Arizona managed to get the words out in between breathy moans.

Without another thought Eliza obliged. Seeing Arizona come undone beneath her was all she wanted. She began to pump two fingers in and out of the blonde faster and faster while her tongue continued to work her clit. Minutes later Eliza could feel Arizona's walls tightening around her. Seconds later Arizona was moaning and shouting as she road out her orgasm. When she had finally came back down from her high, Eliza pulled her fingers out and gracefully fell down on the bed next to Arizona.

"That was so incredible!" Arizona said breathing heavily. Eliza wrapped her arm around the other woman's waist and spooned in next to her. She pushed the blonde locks to the side to reveal Arizona's neck. She placed a soft kiss on her neck and whispered, "My day off is tomorrow."

"What a coincidence," Arizona said smiling. "Mine is too." Seconds later there was complete silence as the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Eliza couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes and saw Arizona still sleeping peacefully next to her. She pinched herself slightly to make sure she was really awake and hadn't just dreamed the most magical night she has had in such a long time. When she realized she wasn't dreaming, she turned on her side to face the blonde's back, and wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist pulling herself closer. The smell of Arizona's hair brought a huge smile on Eliza's face. She loved that smell, and hoped it was a smell she would get to smell many more times. She pushed a few locks out of the way to expose pail skin, and gently placed a kiss on Arizona's neck.

"Hmm... Good morning beautiful." Arizona mumbled as Eliza continued to kiss her neck softly.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous!"

Arizona turned around so that the pair were now facing each other. She placed her hand on Eliza's cheek and leaned in for a kiss. The connection between the two was incredible.

"Well my lady, what would you like to do on our beautiful day off?" Eliza asked caressing Arizona's face.

"You mean we can't just lay in bed all day and make out?" Arizona responded with a laugh.

"Oh, I would love that, but I was thinking something much more romantic, like I make you dinner, and we can eat on my patio under the moonlight, and then maybe we can dance under the stars." Eliza said dreaming up a romantic night.

"Oh, that sounds amazing, but dinner is a long way off, so what do you want to do until then?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could shower and I could make us some breakfast. Then maybe get dressed, and then maybe we can go to the Washington Park Arboretum and have a picnic, then we can go to the farmers market and pick up the few things I need to make dinner, and some good wine, and then we can come back, and I'll start dinner while she relax on the couch, and I prepare everything for our romantic dinner under the moonlight? Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds like an amazingly wonderful way to spend my day off." Arizona says leaning in closer to Eliza and kissing her lips.

"So what do you say we jump in the shower? If we shower together we could save a little time." Eliza winks.

"I don't think us showering together will save any time, because there is no way that I will be able to keep my hands off of you, but I would absolutely love to shower with you."

Arizona and Eliza get out of bed and head into the bathroom. Eliza turns the warm water on and steps in first, reaching her hand out to Arizona to guide her into the large shower. Arizona stands under the water and lets in run over her body for a few seconds. Eliza steps closer to to the blonde and places her hands on Arizona's hips.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful. Do you know that?" Eliza says looking Arizona directly in the eyes.

Arizona blushes at the compliment. She use to be extremely confident in her looks, but since the plan crash, and the loss of her legs, she had began to have doubts if someone would find her, all of her sexy again. "Thank you Eliza. You don't know how nice it is to hear someone say that and mean it." She wrapped her arms around Eliza's shoulders and leaned in for a soft sensual kiss. There was something different about their arousal for each other this morning. Yes they were both completely turned on, but the lust and hunger for each others body was more of a yearning, a passionate desire, and they wanted the other to feel completely amazing. Eliza slowly backed Arizona against the cool tiled wall of the shower and places her hand on either side of her. She eased her thigh in between Arizona's legs so that it was firmly pressed against the blonde's hot center. Arizona moaned slightly as Eliza's leg came into contact with her core. Eliza began to pepper Arizona's neck. Arizona reached her hand down between the two of them and began to circle Eliza's clit with her fingers, alternating between that and apply constant straight pressure while she rubbed against Eliza's thigh. They continued to kiss each passionately, Arizona sticking her tongue out and swiping it across Eliza's bottom lip begging for entry. She granted permission, and their tongues battled for dominance until the kiss was broken my Arizona's impending orgasm.

"Eli.. Eliza, I'm about to come." She let out with a moan.

"Me too Ari, me too... just let go, we can come together."

With that they both let go on their resistance and came hard against one another. Arizona moved her hand from between the tow of them and placed them once again around Eliza's neck, kissing her once again.

"You give me the most amazing orgasms." The blonde stated through a breathy sigh.

"Well, stick with me, and there will be plenty more where that came from."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, I've read them all, and the requests that people have made. I plan on writing more stories after this one is finished and I will take in consideration some of the props that have been suggested. This chapter will be all about Arizona's and Eliza's day off together and how they get to know each other better. Hope you enjoy.**

Eliza was taken back at how natural things felt with Arizona. They seemed to just fit together. Conversations flowed easy and when she kissed her she felt like they been kissing for years. There was just a connection there that was undeniable. The shower had now turned cold. Arizona reached over and turned off the water still cuddled into Eliza, not wanting to break contact with her warm body.

Arizona let out a large sigh. "Well, I guess it's time we get out. I can't wait to spend the day with you doing all the fun things you have planned."

"I can't wait either. If you want, you can wear some of my comfy athletic clothes, so you're not wearing your dress work clothes all day, or if you'd rather we can go get my car, and then go and get you some clothes from your house."

"No, it's okay, I'd love to wear some of your comfy clothes." Arizona winks at Eliza

Arizona sits on the edge of the bed, puts her prosthetic on, and begins to put the yoga pants and t-shirt on that Eliza pulled out for her. The pair get dressed quickly and head to the kitchen to get some coffee, and Eliza makes waffles and eggs and bacon for them. They relax and eat, chit chatting a little about things at work, not in a hurry because they have the entire day to just be together and enjoy each others company. Once they're done with breakfast Eliza gathers up a blanket, and some plates and cups and silverware. She puts together an ice chest with various fruits, cheeses, nuts, and a few other items and fills it up with ice. Arizona watches Eliza as she prepares the things they will need, and she wonders how long she has been wanting to take her to do these things with her. She seems awfully prepared for a spur of the moment date. She laughs to herself knowing that this is probably something Eliza has been planning for awhile. Pursuing her was not something that was new.

"Are you ready to head to the car beautiful? I can run and go grab it real quick, or we can walk together, whatever you want."

Arizona reaches out and takes Eliza's hand in hers intertwining their fingers. "I would love to walk with you."

The drive to the park and arboretum is filled with small talk. Arizona tells Eliza about a major fetal surgery she has tomorrow, and Eliza intently listens, amazed at the things Arizona is able to do with unborn babies to save their lives. As they pull up to the park, Arizona sits back and realizes that all the time she has lived in Seattle, she has yet to come to this park. It's beautiful. You can see large trees, and colorful flowers filling walk ways. There are people walking their dogs and jogging along the trails.

"Wow, Eliza, this is beautiful. I can't believe I've never been here."

"Really? Never?"

"No. I mean I've heard of it before, but for some reason, I've just never came here. I'll have to take Sofia the next time she comes down."

"Sofia?" Eliza asks in a slightly puzzled voice.

"Oh, sorry yea, Sofia is my daughters name. She lives in New York with Callie, and her girlfriend Penny for most of the year, but I get her this whole summer."

"Oh! That's a beautiful name, and I bet you are both so excited and ready for summer to get here."

"So ready!" Arizona says with a sigh.

Arizona and Eliza get out of the car and begin to walk the trails looking at flowers and enjoying the weather. There was a nice cooling breeze that made it not too cold but not too hot out. It was really the perfect weather. They walked for a few hours until they came across the perfect place to sit down and have their picnic. The spot was in between some trees and flowers and a little excluded off the trail so they could be completely alone to talk and enjoy each others company. Eliza lays out the blanket and takes out the dishes for them to use and opens the ice chest.

"So, Eliza, when did you know that you wanted to be a surgeon?"

"Oh, good question! I guess I had the typical, I want to be a doctor when I grow up dream just like every little kid has you know, but I remember really really wanting to be a surgeon when my grandpa got really sick. He was in the hospital for months, undergoing several surgeries. I remember my mom taking me and my younger sister to Poland to stay with my babcia while he was in the hospital. I remember my mom crying all the time because they were afraid he wasn't going to make it through a heart surgery, but he did. They were able to save him, and my mom was so happy. I remember seeing the look on her face and thinking, that's what I want to do one day. I want to give people that look and save their loved ones."

"Poland? Your family is from Poland?"

"Yeah, I was actually born in Poland. My father saw that there were a lot more opportunities for work, so we moved here when I was 2 years old. I actually didn't even learn English until I was five years old and started public school."

Arizona was fascinated by the mysteries of Eliza that she didn't know. She would have never guessed that English wasn't her first language. She spoke it so clear and so fluently with no accent. She was just truly amazed by this women. "I think you are probably the most fascinating woman I know."

Eliza blushed. "So, what about you? Tell me a little more about you growing up. Where did you live? What did your parents do? What were you interest? I want to know everything there is to know about you."

"Hmm.. well, okay. So I was an Army brat basically. My dad was a Colonel in the military so we moved all the time. It wouldn't have been so bad, except of course I have a unique name. I don't know how many times the teacher would say to me, 'no honey, your name, not where you're from.' Ugh, but yea. My mom didn't work because we moved so much. I had an older brother, Timothy. He was my best friend, in fact, he was the first person I had ever came out to, but he died in Iraq. That was devastating for me." A sudden sadness washed over Arizona's face as she talked about her brother. Remembering him was a world-wind of emotion for her. She loved talking about him because he was her best friend, but his death has been one of the hardest things she had ever been through.

Eliza could sense Arizona's emotion, and decided it was time to change the subject. She didn't want Arizona feeling down on her day off that was suppose to be filled with relaxation. "So, what do you say we head to the farmers market, and I can pick up the things I need to make you an amazing dinner?"

"I think that sounds amazing."

"So, I was thinking about making chicken Parmesan with fresh tomato sauce. Does that sound okay?

"That sounds amazing, so you're going to make the tomato sauce yourself? Arizona asks amazed at everything Eliza can do.

"I am. I want it to be the best chicken parmesan you have ever eaten."

The couple walked around the farmer's market for a little while, Eliza grabbing the fresh veggie and other things she needed to prepare dinner. They sampled a few wines together, and picked out one there thought would pair well with dinner then headed back to Eliza's place to get ready for dinner. They arrived at Eliza's apartment and she immediately began prepping the meal.

"Do you need me to do anything beautiful?" Arizona asked making sure that Eliza didn't feel like she needed to do everything.

"Yes, you know what I need you to do?" Eliza rounded the counter and grabbed Arizona by the waist. "I need you to take this wine glass, and sit your beautiful self down somewhere and enjoy your night off, because this dear, this is all for you, and I don't want you to have to lift a finger." She hands Arizona a glass of wine and pulls her in once more and places a gentle kiss on her lips. Arizona couldn't remember the last time someone had made a special meal for her and made sure that the night was all about her. How lucky am I she thought to herself as she did what Eliza had asked of her and sat down on a bar stool across from where Eliza was chopping away at some vegetables. The brunette looked so beautiful all in her element. Arizona couldn't help but smile. She truly felt so lucky to have a chance at getting to know this incredible woman. She sat there a little longer thinking about all the things the people at the hospital had to say about Eliza. How could they truly think she was a horrible person. The didn't know her. They knew nothing about her except that she "took Richards job." The blondes smile quickly turned to a frown at the realization that everyone had gotten her so wrong. Eliza noticed the now apparent sadness on Arizona's face and wondered what she could be thinking about.

"Hey beautiful? What's up? It seems like you have something on your mind all of a sudden." Eliza's voice was so endearing. She wanted to make sure that Arizona knew that she truly cared about what she was feeling.

Arizona let out a slight sigh before answering Eliza's questions. "I'm just sad. You are so amazing, and so caring. You truly are one of the most loving and amazing people I have ever met, yet everyone at the hospital, they just treat you so bad. They can't see past the fact that you were hired to 'take Richards place' and, it just, it makes me so sad, because I see how amazing you are, and I want everyone to see that, because once they see you, the real you, and not just what they think you are, I just know they will love you."

Tears were now forming in Eliza's eyes as she listened to the words Arizona was speaking about her. "You know, I am probably the luckiest person in the world, You know why? Because of all the people at the hospital, I get to spend my time with the most amazing one of all, and yeah, sometimes it hurts that other people don't want to get to know me because they can't look past something that is completely out of my control, but you, you beautiful make everything so much better, because you decided to give me that chance, and that is the best thing I could ever ask for."

At this point in the conversation Arizona and Eliza were standing face to face arms wrapped around each others waist. Arizona laid her head on Eliza's shoulder and placed soft kisses on her neck.

"I'm so glad I stopped listening to the others and gave you the time of day, I'm sorry for fighting against you so hard in the beginning, I was just scared. I've had so much going on these past few years, that the people at the hospital have become my family, and it just, it scared me to go against them, because they were there for me through so much. The plane crash, my divorce, custody battle, everything, but now I realize that sometimes family doesn't have to agree with you, once they see that you're happy and in a healthy caring relationship, they should be happy too. I'm glad I gave this a chance Eliza. I can't wait to see where me go."

Eliza's heart began to beat faster at the words that she was hearing. She could feel herself really starting to fall for Arizona. She took Arizona's face into her hands and brought her in for a long passionate kiss. "I'm so glad that you gave me a chance too."

After their heartfelt moment they ate the delicious dinner that Eliza cooked, and danced under the stars, both felling so happy to just be in that moment there with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and follows, I really appreciate them! It's Grey's night tonight and sadly we won't be seeing any Ariliza scenes. Hopefully this will help fill the void a little. I'll be going away for a 4 day vacation, so I wont be updating again until Monday. Hope you enjoy!**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The sound of Eliza's alarm clock blaring jolted Arizona awake. As she sat up being brought from her slumber, she looked to the side of the bed where Eliza had fallen asleep the night before and realized it was empty. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock. It was 7:00 and they both had to be at the hospital in two hours to start their day. She rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, slamming her hand down on the top of the alarm clock to shut it off. Before she could even sit back up still in a daze, the bedroom door was opening. Eliza walked in, a coffee cup in each hand and climbed into the bed.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" The brunette leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the blondes lips before handing her a cup.

"Hmm.. Good morning to you too gorgeous. I slept well. Only downfall was I didn't wake up to your arms around me." Arizona looked directly at Eliza displaying a playful pout.

"I'm sorry. I wake up around 6 on work days just so I can have extra time to sit and relax and fully wake up before heading in. You looked so beautiful and peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." Eliza leaned in and placed another soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "Are you hungry? I was thinking about making us some omlettes if you're up for it."

"Eliza Minnick, you are amazing. You do too much for me." Arizona grabbed Eliza's hand and drew small circles with her thumb over her knuckles. "Omlettes sound amazing."

As Eliza was in the kitchen preparing their breakfast Arizona went into the bathroom to shower. She looked over on the counter and saw that Eliza had washed Arizona's work clothes and scrubs. Her heart skipped a beat thinking about how unbelievably special Eliza made her feel. It had been a long time since someone treated her like this. She wasn't use to the feeling. She hopped in the shower, washed up and then quickly got out and got dressed in her scrubs. She had a surgery scheduled for 9:30 so she figured there was really no reason to put anything else on. She quickly blow dried her hair, and applied a little bit of make up before heading into the kitchen to see how Eliza was doing with breakfast.

"Ah, I see you found your clothes I left out for you." A smile shooting across Eliza's face.

'I did. You are just too good to me. Just wait, I'll show you just how to be pampered too." Arizona winked at Eliza thinking up a few ways she could thank the sexy brunette for all her amazing hospitality.

The pair finished eating their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. It was now 8:15, and they needed to head off to work. The drive was quiet. Eliza sat and thought about the last few days she had spent with Arizona and how absolutely amazing they were. She hadn't felt a true deep connection with a women since her relationship with Bethany. Sure she had other relationships with other women many times since then, but they were just hook ups. None of them were ever going to anywhere. She told herself not to get invested, but here she was falling for Arizona, letting herself get invested, and honestly, it felt amazing. They pulled up to the hospital. Eliza parked in her usual spot. It was now 8:45 so they had a few minutes before they needed to go inside.

"Arizona." Eliza said turning to face the blonde woman sitting in the passengers seat. "I just want you to know that I have had such an amazing time with you these past few days. You make going into work, a place that I'm not liked so much easier."

Arizona blushed and leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Eliza's lips, slipping her tongue in hoping they could get a little make out session in before they had to head inside and pretend to not like each other. "I'm so glad that you feel a little bit more ease going into work now. You are doing an amazing job, and soon the others will see that and things will be much easier for you, but until then I don't mind relieving any stress or tension you might have in a few on call rooms."

"Dr. Robbins, I'm going to need you to stop talking right now because if you don't we're both going to be extremely late for work." Eliza's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she thought about the things Arizona was implying.

Arizona laughed at Eliza's obvious frustration, and leaned in to kiss her. "I'll see you at lunch then right?" Arizona hopped out of the car and hurried inside before Eliza even got the chance to answer.

The day had seemed to be going by rather slow. Arizona had been in surgery all morning trying to place a shunt in a 16 week old fetus' brain with Amelia Sheppard. She was supposed to be done around 10:30, but there were some complications with the babies heart rate, and they needed to get it back down before Dr. Sheppard could continue her part of the operation. It wasn't until 11:45 when they were finally finished and able to close up. Arizona looked at her watch as soon as she finished sewing the mom back up, and realized what time it was. She was supposed to be having lunch with Eliza at 11:30, and she was 15 minutes behind. "Shit." She let the word out a little bit louder then she realized making Amelia turn around and look at her with a puzzled expression.

"Is everything okay Dr. Robbins? Have we forgotten something?"

"No, no Dr. Sheppard. Everything is great with the surgery, thank you, I'm just, I'm late for a meeting is all."

"Oh, well we're all done here aren't we? The outcome was good so Dr. Murphy will update the parents, and I will go ahead and chart the results so you can go ahead and go. This was my only surgery for the day."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Dr. Sheppard, I really appreciate that."

"You know that you can call me Amelia right? I mean, we could be good friends if you wanted to."

Arizona smiled and nodded her head. "Right. Thank you Amelia."

Arizona quickly scrubbed out and grabbed her phone from her pocket so she could message Eliza to tell her she was on her way. She looked at it however and saw that Eliza had already messaged her.

 _EM: Hey beautiful. I heard there was a complication during your surgery so it was going to run a little long. I decided to run down to the cafeteria and grab a few things for us to eat when you get done. Meet me in on call room number 3 on the peds floor when you're done. Can't wait to see you._

Arizona's heart fluttered a little thinking about meeting up with Eliza in an on call room. She knew that they were supposed to just be having lunch together, but being alone in an on call room with the sexy brunette was too tempting. She didn't know if she was going to be able to keep her hands off of her. She decided to shoot Eliza a text back and let her know that she was headed her way.

 _AR: Hey gorgeous. I just got out of surgery and I'm heading your way. I've missed you and I cant wait to see you and have lunch with you. I'll see you in a few minutes._

Picking up her pace Arizona quickly walked to the elevator and headed to the Peds floor. She stepped off the elevator in a hurry, barely even giving the doors enough time to open fully. She was in a rush. Knowing Eliza was sitting alone in an on call room waiting for her made her feel extremely aroused. It was taking everything in her to change her thoughts and think about something else but she couldn't. She reached the door to the room that Eliza had told her she was in. She quickly opened the door, walking in, shutting the door and locking it almost in one quick motion.

"Arizona." Eliza walks towards the blonde reaching her arms out to greet her in a loving embrace. Before she can fully wrap her arms around her she finds herself pinned against the door. Arizona has her hands on Eliza's shirt holding her steady against the door. She crashes their lips together, swiping her tongue across the brunettes lower lips begging for entrance. Eliza more the willing allows and their tongues begin to battle for dominance. The kiss lingers on for a few more minutes until one of them pulls away to give them both room to catch their breath.

"I've missed you so much." Eliza says staring the other woman directly in the face.

"I've missed you so much too. All I've been thinking about all day is you, and how amazing you have made me feel these past few days, and all I want is to show you just how much I appreciate you."

"Well, what exactly did you have in mind?" Eliza asks swallowing hard as she could feel her arousal growing. She looked into Arizona's blue eyes that were suddenly darker then she had ever recalled seeing. She knew exactly what Arizona had in mind. Playing coy was just too much fun though.

Not saying a word Arizona turned the toe of them around and led Eliza to the bed. She gently pushed her back so that Eliza was on her back while Arizona climbed on top to straddle her. She bent down and whispered into her ear. "I think you know exactly what I have in mind."

Eliza's breath hitched and she let out a small moan as she felt Arizona's hot breath against her skin. Her panties were becoming increasingly wetter by the minute, and she almost couldn't take it anymore. The blonde bent down and began kissing Eliza's neck once again finding the sweet spot that made her weak at the knees. She sucked and kissed the area for a few moments sending shivers down Eliza's back. The brunettes placed her hands on Arizona's hips, pulling her down closer that their cores were not touching. The friction that was being created as she slowly grinded into Arizona was breath taking. Arizona pushed up Eliza's scrub top and pulled it off of her. Eliza was wearing a sexy black bra that was driving Arizona wild. The blonde began leaving open mouth kissed leading down from Eliza's jaw line until she reached lace covered breast. She pulled the fabric to the side revealing Eliza's already very erect nipple. She slowly took it into her mouth and began to swirl it very slowly in her mouth before taking the entire thing in her mouth all at once sucking and flicking her tongue against it. Eliza's back arched at the contact. She ran her fingers through blonde hair as Arizona began to lower herself further down the brunettes body making sure to nip and kiss different places on Eliza's skin. By this time the wetness in Eliza's panties was becoming do great that it was starting to run down her thighs. As Arizona reached Eliza's center she could smell her arousal which made her only want to pleasure the other woman that much more. She quickly pulled off Eliza's scrub pants and panties discarding them across the room. Eliza spread her legs instinctively giving Arizona full access to where they both wated her to be. Arizona began to kiss up Eliza's thighs and around her steaming mound. All Eliza could do was stare at the beautiful woman. Arizona took her finger and drug it through Eliza's glistening folds causing the brunette to let out a large moan.

"You are so fucking wet baby." Arizona said before placing her finger in her mouth and licking it.

She then dove her head down straight into Eliza's center darting her tongue in and out of her entrance. Eliza's hips began to buck at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh god Arizona." She moaned out. "That feels so good."

Arizona ran her tongue up and down through Eliza's folds a few times before finally stopping at Eliza's bundle of nerves. She placed her tongue on Eliza's clit and began to apply pressure alternating between sucking motions and circling motions.

"Fuck Arizona, that feels so amazing." The brunette managed to get out in between breathy moans.

Arizona adverted her eyes up ward to Eliza's face never breaking contact with her clit. She watched her mouth open widely as she inserted two fingers into Eliza's entrance and began slowly pumping in and out. It took only a few quick strokes of her clit and a few pumps of the blondes fingers and she could already feel Eliza's walls tightening around her digits.

"Oh god Arizona, I'm … I'm about to come." Eliza threw her head back into the bed arching her back as her orgasm began to over take her body.

Arizona continued to slowly pump her fingers in and out of the brunettes folds allowing her to ride out her orgasm only pulling out when she was sure Eliza had completely come down from her high. Arizona stuck her fingers in her mouth cleaning all of Eliza's juices off of her hand before crashing down on the bed next to the brunette who was not glistening with sweat.

"That was amazing." Eliza let out still trying to catch her breath. " Now it''s your turn." Eliza leaned into kiss the blonde, but Arizona pulled away before she was able to.

"No, this wasn't about me. This was all about you because for the last few days you have been so amazing to be, and seeing you overcome with pleasure, well that is ever more amazing. So later, you can take care of me later, but right now, I just wanna lay here for a little bit and cuddle you and then eat some lunch before our next surgeries."

Eliza smiled at Arizona and wrapped her up in her arms placing a kiss on her forehead. It was in that moment that she felt herself truly beginning to fall in love again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks for all the follows. I'm sorry for the long wait time. I was with family for the Easter break. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I can't wait for the next episode of Greys! Shout our to TheJCappers for mentioning my fic on twitter, and saying that it's one of you're favs. Here's the shout out I mentioned. Everyone check out TheJCappers on twitter and Facebook, and Instagram for all Arizona and Eliza all the time!**

A few weeks had past since Arizona and Eliza's day together. They were both extremely busy with surgeries so their time together had become very limited. They were able to sneak a few kisses here and there in supply closets, and a few rolls in the sheets in on call rooms between surgeries, but it had been awhile now since they had been able to be alone and really enjoy each others company without being rushed into surgery, or being interrupted by their pagers. Tonight was going to be different though. They were both off the following day and they were finally going to be able to enjoy each others company without work interruptions. It was 6 o'clock and Arizona finally finished her last surgery for the evening. Eliza was going to be spending the night at her house since Andrew was away at a conference, and her place was just bigger. Eliza's last surgery started at five and was only supposed to be a simple surgery, promising her to be done by 8 at the latest. As Arizona headed to the attending lounge to change and head home for the evening, she decided to shoot Eliza a text and make sure that their plans for the night were still in order.

 _AR: Hey gorgeous, just wanted to send you a text to make sure our plans for the night were still good. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you tonight and spend some time together. Anyways, I know you won't be able to respond right away, just let me know when you get out of surgery, ill have a surprise waiting for you. Kisses._

Arizona quickly got dressed and looked at her watch. It was now 6:20 and that gave her plenty of time to pick up the take out at their favorite Chinese place and set up the living room in a little romantic way. Having the entire house to themselves was going to be wonderful, not that Andrew had a problem with Eliza and Arizona's relationship, she just was happy that tonight they could let it all go and be loose and free however they wanted. Arizona headed home after picking up their dinner. She dimmed the lights in the house, lit a few candles and got a few wines ready. Eliza had always made their nights together so special, and she wanted to do the same for her. She admired the brunette so much, ad could feel herself falling deeply and passionately for her. She wanted Eliza to know exactly how she felt. As the blonde sat on the couch to relax a little before Eliza got there she felt her phone go off. It was Eliza.

 _EM: Hello Beautiful. Yes, our plans are definitely still on for tonight. I've missed you too, and all I could think about all day was seeing you tonight, and wrapping my arms around your pretty little waist. I'm out of surgery and heading to the lounge now to grab my stuff and I'll be on my way, I can't wait. XOXO_

Arizona smiled. She ran up stares and changed into a cute little cami and short shorts, she didn't want to look too overly sexy, but she definitely wanted Eliza to be staring. Moments later that was a slight knock on the door followed by Eliza entering the house. Arizona greeted her beautiful girlfriend at the door with a hug and soft kiss on the lips, Eliza dropping her bag to the floor and grabbing the blonde into her embrace as well. The kiss lingered on for a few minutes until Arizona pulled away and hummed.

"Hmmm.. I've missed those lips." She said giving Eliza a sultry smile. "I've got dinner ready for us in the kitchen. How about you go upstairs and put your stuff away and get changed while I prepare our plates."

Eliza leaned in a placed another soft kiss on Arizona's lips before agreeing and heading upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Moments later Eliza walked down the stairs, her dark hair draped down her shoulders. She was wearing a little pair of tight shorts that barely covered her delicious ass and a hoodie. She was so unbelievably beautiful that Arizona couldn't help but stop and stare at her as she made her descend down the stairs.

Eliza blushed when she notice Arizona looking at her. "Dr. Robbins, I do believe you're staring." She said giving the other woman a playful wink.

Arizona shook her head fast to try to regain her thoughts. 'It's just, you are so beautiful Even in just a sweatshirt and shorts, your beauty radiates through out the room. I could stare at you all day."

Eliza smiled, the familiar blush creeping back onto her cheeks. Standing behind the beautiful blonde, she wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed their bodies together. "Thank you, but you, you Arizona are the most beautiful woman in the world." She moved blonde locks to the side to reveal Arizona's beautiful pale skin and placed a strong kiss on her neck.

Arizona smiled and handed the brunette a glass of wine, and they sat down at the bar to eat their dinner. Conversation flowed as they talked about their surgeries for the day, the knew surgical strategies Arizona had been working on, and the progress of Eliza's teacher program. The shared a laugh about Avery's frustration with not being able to get Eliza fired, and gossiped about who they thought were hooking up. When they were done eating they decided to head over to the couch to watch a movie before heading to bed. Just as they got settled on the couch and began to watch the movie, Arizona's phone began to ring. As she looked down at it she realized that it was Callie calling on facetime. She looked shocked at first. It wasn't her night to facetime with Sophia, so she was confused by why she would be getting a call from her ex-wife. She contemplated answering it, but decided that she better, just in case something had happened to her daughter. Eliza was very understanding and stayed out of eye sight while Arizona answered. As soon as the camera came on the screen she saw Callie's face. It was red and puffy and she could tell she had been crying.

"Arizona, are you there?" The Latina's voice strained as Arizona's camera tried to focus.

"Yes, Callie, I'm here. Is everything okay? Is Sophia okay?" The sound of concern present in Arizona's voice.

"Yes, yes. Sophia is fine. She is staying the night at her friends house tonight. Something went down with Penny and I, and I thought it was best that Sophia wasn't here for it."

"Oh... Okay." Arizona's voice now present with confusion. "What is that you need then Callie? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh, well, um It's just, Penny and I are separating, and I just, well I needed to talk to someone about it because well, I was wondering if Sophia and I could come home." Callie's head hung low as she uttered the words.

Arizona quickly looked over at Eliza who was sitting blank faced staring at the TV trying to show no emotion. The brunette looked over at Arizona and was about to excuse herself when Arizona placed her hand on Eliza's thigh signaling for her to stay.

"Well Callie. I am very sorry to hear that you and Penny are separating. I liked her and thought she treated you and our daughter well, so that does sadden me for the both of you. As for coming home, Sophia will always have a place at my home, but I'm sorry, my home is no longer yours. You put me through hell Callie, and yes, I know, I made mistakes too, and I wasn't perfect, but you walked away when I tried to fix our relationship. You used me, made me feel like things were going to be okay, and walked away. That was three years ago, and I have moved on, and I'm happy now." Arizona placed her hand behind Eliza's back and moved her in closer to her body. She panned the phone out to capture both of their faces. "I've met someone. Someone incredible. Someone who wants me, all of me, and I'm not giving her up. I'm sorry that you are going through this break up, but no, Callie, you can not come home."

Callie's jaw dropped as she saw the brunette woman on the screen. "Is that, is that the new residency director? Dr. Minnick? I think her name is?" Callie's eyes widened more as she realized that yes, that was exactly who that was.

Arizona cleared her voice. "Yes, This is Eliza Minnick, and she carries many titles at the hospital. Not only is she the Residency director, she is now as of last week the new Orto attending." Arizona cleared her voice again knowing that the last statement would hit a nerve with her ex-wife.

Callie chuckled under her breath in a slight sarcastic manor. "Wow, leave it to you Arizona to date the most hated woman at the hospital, and no surprise she is brunette, and an Ortho surgeon at that. You've always had a type." Callie's sarcasm growing with every word.

Arizona shook her head in disbelief. "Most hated woman. Ha. Okay Calliope. I believe that this conversation is over. Give my daughter a kiss for me. I'll talk to her tomorrow night. Goodbye." Arizona ended their call without even giving Callie a chance to respond.

She quickly looked back over at Eliza to see if she was getting ready to get her stuff and run for the hills. "I'm so sorry baby. I. I didn't mean for you to have to hear that conversation. I had no idea. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin our night. If you don't want to stay, I won't be mad. I understand."

Eliza just smiled and grabbed Arizona's now tear stained face and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere babe. You, you are amazing. I know that couldn't have been easy, but you, you stood up to her, and told her that you weren't playing, and told her about me. That Arizona Robbins made me realize that today really is the perfect day."

Arizona now looked confused. "The perfect day?" She questioned, "The perfect day for what?"

Eliza scooted in closer to Arizona and stared her directly in her beautiful blue eyes. "The perfect day to tell you, I love you."

Arizona pulled back slightly from the brunettes embrace, her mouth slightly opened. Eliza began to panic and tried to think of something to say. "I, I didn't mean to scare you. I know that we've only been seeing each other for a few months, but from the moment I laid eyes on you, there was just something different, and I, I don't know. I just..."

" I LOVE YOU TOO!" Arizona almost screamed cutting Eliza off. "I, I love you too." Arizona pulled her girlfriend in and placed another long passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you, and I've known for a little while now that I loved you. You're so amazing Eliza. I've never felt this way before about someone, not even Callie. This feeling is so new, so deep, and it scares me, but it also excites me, and just I love you."

Eliza wrapped her arms around Arizona once again pulling her into a tight embrace. Savoring every bit of her. She placed her hand on Arizona's cheek and pulled her in placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She graced her tongue against the blondes bottom lip begging for entrance. Arizona quickly opened her mouth allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. She pulled away needing room to breath. She grabbed Eliza by the face and looked into her eyes before speaking. "Can I take you up to my bedroom now? I want to make sweet passionate love to you."

Eliza stood up and grabbed Arizona by the hand as they walked to the bedroom, not to come out for hours.

 **So, I hope you liked it. As always leave a review! Let me know what you're thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, hope you like it! As always leave reviews and tell me what you think. I can't wait for this Thursday. Hopefully we will get to see a steamy scene between these two for real.**

As they made their way up the stairs to Arizona's bedroom, the blondes heart began to flutter. She couldn't believe what had just happened down stairs. She couldn't believe that Eliza had told her she loved her. She couldn't believe that she also said it back. I mean yeah, she knew she meant it. She knew that she loved the beautiful brunette doctor, but knowing it and keeping it to yourself was one thing, saying it out loud was another. She didn't regret it though. This feeling she was currently feeling wasn't regret for telling Eliza how she had felt, no this was different. This feeling was excitement. She was excited about what this meant for each other. This new step in their budding relationship. Eliza pulled Arizona into her body strongly as they reached the top of the landing. She could see that the smile that had been on the blondes face moments ago on the couch when they confessed their love for each other had still not faded, it had only gotten wider, and now had reached her eyes.

"What are you thinking baby?" A husky voice emitted from Eliza's red lips.

Arizona's gaze went directly to Eliza's eyes as they locked together. "I'm thinking about how unbelievably happy I am right now. This doesn't feel real. It feels like a dream, a beautiful dream that I don't want to wake up from."

Eliza smiled once again, spinning their bodies around while walking towards Arizona's room. She placed a deep kiss on the blonde's pink lips that deepened as they made their way further into the bedroom landing on the bed, Arizona being the first one to make contact with the soft linens. Eliza laid on top of Arizona, gently caressing her cheek with her thumb as they kissed each other a little more. These kisses were different. They were loving. They felt like the entire world was given to them in these kisses, and neither of them wanted the feeling to end. Eliza stood up and repositioned herself on the bed next to Arizona, pulling her in closer to her. She helped them both slowly move up into the bed so that both of their heads were laying on the pillows. They wrapped their arms around each others waist. Looking at each other up and down. Taking in every feature of each other before coming together again for another searing kiss. This time it was even deeper then the last. Both willingly opening their mouths to allow the others tongue a swipe inside. Arizona pulled away only for a second needing air to look at Eliza, reminding her again of how beautiful she thought she was. Her hand caressed Eliza's bare thigh as they engaged in more slow passionate kissing. There was no talking. They both laid there in silence for a bit, enjoying the sound of each others breathing, the beating of their hearts, and the curves of their bodies. Eliza rolled over on top of Arizona and slowly leaned down to kiss the weak spot on the blondes neck. She slowly bit and sucked the area as Arizona let out a small sigh at the sensation. Arizona ran her hands up and down Eliza's back, pushing them underneath the hem of her sweatshirt. The feeling of Eliza's bare back against Arizona's palms was memorizing. Her breath hitched as she continued to work her hands on the brunettes bare skin. She moved them around to the front, slowly drawing patterns on her taught stomach, making her way up to Eliza's bare breast, pulling her sweatshirt up over her head. The couple stared into each others eyes for a few minutes while Arizona's hands explored Eliza's bare upper half. Her movements were slow and sensual, taking in all that was Eliza. The brunette leaned down to pull the blonde's cami down slightly revealing a perfect pink nipple. She slowly took it into her mouth, licking and sucking while Arizona's hand kneeded at Eliza's. Arizona let out a small whimper as she felt a rush of arousal pool in between her legs. She snaked her hand down Eliza's body and into her shorts to cup her heated mound. She began to apply slight pressure on Eliza's swollen clit. The brunette let out a breathy moan at the contact throwing her head back. She gently removed Arizona's hand.

"No beautiful, I want us to come together." Eliza let out through a breathy moan.

She leaned back and slowly pulled off Arizona's boy shorts, then her cami, before taking off her own shorts. She laid on top of the blonde, there bodies connecting at their centers and placed a passionate kiss on Arizona's lips. They both let out a sigh of relief as they both felt the pressure at their centers together.

"Gah, that feels so good." Arizona let out in a moan as Eliza began to slowly grind her hips into the blondes.

Arizona wrapped her arms around Eliza's pulling her in as close as she could. Eliza laid her forehead on Arizona's both women making eye contact she they slowly moved their centers together, building up pressure.

"Oh, Arizona, I'm so close baby. Are you close? I don't wanna finish until you do." Eliza moaned running her fingers through the blonde locks.

"Yes, yes baby I'm close."

Eliza began to grind down harder as she brought both of their bodies to the edge. The movement sent both bodies over the edge as they let out moans of relief at the presence of their orgasm. When they had both finished Eliza wrapped her arms around Arizona and rolled them both on their sides intertwining their bodies together. Arizona laid her head on the brunette's chest as she listened to the steady rhythm on her heart beat. Eliza kissed the top of Arizona's head and whispered, "I love you Arizona Robbins."

"I love you too Eliza Minnick." The blonde responded pulling the bodies as close as humanly possible before drifting off together in each others arms.

The next morning Arizona was awaken from her slumber by a knock at the door. She slowly rolled over from the grasp that Eliza still had on her and got out of bed trying her best not to wake her beautiful girlfriend. She slipped her robe and slippers on before opening her bedroom door and heading down the stairs to see who could possibly be showing up at this hour.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I know that it's early, and I know it's your day off, but I just, I need my best friend right now."

"April!" Arizona said shocked to see her estranged friend at the door. It had been months since they had a real conversation with each other due to the things happening at the hospital. She could see that April had been crying so she opened the door to her offering her to come in. Arizona began to feel a bit of nervousness rush through her. Eliza was upstairs sleeping in her bed, naked, and their relationship still wasn't public knowledge. She knew that if anyone would be understanding it would be April but still she was nervous. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

April shook her head as she made her way to the couch. "No! I uh... I did something."

Arizona stopped in her tracks, hurrying to the couch to sit down next to her friend. "What April? What did you do?"

"Jackson, Jackson and I, we... we had sex." April cupped her head in her hands as she let out a sob. "We had sex, and now everything is even more complicated. Arizona, why? Why did I do it? Why did I let him back in? It's changed nothing. We are still apart. We are still just co-parenting Harriet, but now there's so much tension. Tension I though I had finally let go of, and then I screwed it all up. I screwed it up and let my walls now and let him back in. Like really in."

Arizona grabbed her friends hand and pulled it in closer to her. "Oh April. It's hard. Letting someone that you have loved for so long go. Someone you have a kid with. It's so much easier to just let them back in and let the hurt continue, but it's not healthy. It's not healthy at all. You have to let them go. You have to be strong."

"How? How did you do it, Arizona? How did you let Callie go? How did you get over that?"

"Well," The blonde started, "It wasn't easy at first. I was hurt. I was so hurt, and honestly in that first year after our separation I would have taken her back. I would have gone back to her in a heartbeat, even after all the hurt. After all the mistrust, I probably still would have gone back, but it made it easier that she was moving on. That she was seeking out other relationships, and then eventually I sought out other relationships, and things just got easier"

"But, don't you get lonely? I mean don't you miss that touch. That touch of another persons body against yours? Not just a hook up, but the body of someone that you love? That you feel connected to? I miss that. I miss that so much, and there he was, offering me a connection, and I took it. How do you deal with that Arizona? How do you deal with that want?" The red headed woman let out a sigh of relief as she got her feelings and questions out there.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed. She felt a bit of relief honestly at the question. Hiding her feelings and relationship with Eliza was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. "No, I don't miss it actually." he said matter of factly. "I don't miss it because I have that again. I have that love and connection with someone again. I've been dating someone for a few a little while now, and it's amazing. I feel alive again, and she is, well she's wonderful, and I don't feel lonely. I feel like my life actually has meaning again because of her."

April looked up from her lap, shocked at what she was hearing her friend saying. She had no idea that the blonde surgeon was seeing someone, and she had no idea that she was having these feelings. "Oh, Arizona, I didn't know. I had no idea you were seeing someone. I feel horrible. Why haven't we talked. I want to know all about her. Please tell me everything, everything about her."

Arizona looked April in the eyes wondering how exactly she was going to tell her just who the new love in her life was. She went to open her mouth, but was cut off my a gasp from April. "Dr. Minnick?" She said in shock looking at the stairs at the woman who was sleepily walking down.

Eliza's eyes shot over at the couch at her girlfriend and her friend. "Shit!" She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as she went to head back up the stairs.

"No, Eliza, wait. It's okay. I was just about to tell her anyways. Come down here." Arizona turned to look at her red headed friend who still had a look of shock on her face. "Yes April, Eliza, Dr. Minnick is who I am dating, and I know that most of the attendings are against her, but I don't care anymore. I love her April, and she makes me happy, and she takes care of me, and I don't want to hide our relationship anymore."

Eliza's face lit up with joy as she heard the words coming out of her girlfriends mouth. She was so tired of hiding her relationship with Arizona, and she was glad that Arizona felt the same way. She looked at the blonde on the couch next to her friend and sat down next to her. April smiled at the couple. She saw a familiar smile creep onto Arizona's face as the new doctor sat down next to her. She knew that smile. That smile was pure happiness, and it was something she hadn't seen on her friends face in quite some time.

"Oh Arizona! I'm so happy for you. I'm so happy that you're happy, and I don't care who it is that makes you happy. I'm just so glad to see that big smile on your face again, and oh.. oh my gosh. It's your day off. Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I'm probably interrupting your day together. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have called."

Eliza interrupted April from her rant. "No, no! You're fine April. Don't worry about us. We have all day."

"No, no, it's okay. I came here and got off my chest what I needed to. I have work today in an hour anyways. I'm gonna go. I'm so happy for you both, and I promise the secret is safe with me." April stood up and headed to the door.

Eliza pulled Arizona in closer to her so that she was leaning against her. "So, you're tired of hiding too huh?"

Arizona turned to face her beautiful girlfriend. "Yes. Eliza, I'm so tired of hiding you. Hiding us. I just want to tell the world. I don't care anymore. I don't care what people think."

Eliza had tears in her eyes. She placed a small kiss on Arizona's lips and then pulled away. "Me too. I just want to show everyone in the world how lucky I am to have you. To have the most amazing woman in the world."

"Well lets do it then. No more hiding. Tomorrow we walk into the hospital, hand and hand, and let the world know that we aren't scared. That we love each other, and that's all that matters."

Eliza wrapped her arms around Arizona as tight as she could now, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I can't wait!" She said before the both just relaxed into each other on the couch, leaving their cares for another day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love reading everyone's reviews. I'm so glad you all like the story. Keep the reviews coming and feel free to mention some prompts you might like to see me write about in this story, or in another story. I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER BEFORE TONIGHTS EPISODE AIRED! VERY DISAPOINTED THAT THERE WAS NO ARILIZA IN THE EPISODE. I WILL BE POSTING THIS CHAPTER AND WILL BE WORKING RIGHT AWAY ON CHAPTER 8. I HOPE I CAN FILL IN SOME VOIDS FOR YOU GUYS WITH MY IMAGINATION. NEXT WEEK WE KNOW FOR SURE THAT ATLEAST ELIZA IS IN IT. HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE SOME ARILIZA SCENES.**

 **I've tried to incorporate some scenes from the actual show in my story to kinda make it seem like it flowed a little more and that what I'm writing is just fillers for what Shonda isn't giving us. I changed the scene a little after their initial conversation to make it more my own. I'm mainly including this scene because I want to explore the Riggs/ Arizona friendship and how it'll affect the Meredith/ Arizona friendship that has always been slightly not existent. Once again, I don't own these Characters.**

Thursday came around quick, and just like that, the two love birds were going to have to end their day togetherness to go and save lives. As the two doctors got ready for their day at the hospital, they talked about what their plan was to inform the other staff of their on fire relationship. Were they going to be subtle about it? Just engage in conversation that was putting on a hateful front and just hope that the others slowly catch on, or where they just going to jump right in, walking hand and hand and saying. "Hey look at us everyone we are in love?" They both agreed that it was probably best to be subtle. They wouldn't flaunt their relationship, but they were certainly done with the charade of hating each other. They finished getting ready for the day, got their coffee, and hopped in Arizona's car to head to work. They pulled up to the hospital and Arizona parked in her usual spot that was reserved for her. She leaned in and gave Eliza a peck on the lips and turned to step out of the car. Just as her feet hit the ground and she emerged fully from the vehicle, she heard a voice acknowledging her.

"Morning." Said the gruff mail voice.

Arizona turned around quickly. It was Riggs.

"Morning." She said back to him, Eliza now exiting the car.

He looked over at the brunette woman, a surprised look on his face before he quickly acknowledged her as well. "Morning." He stated, trying not to give away the curiosity of the situation in his voice.

Eliza looked over at him, straighten her clothes and gave a simple "Morning." back. The two women shot a quick smile at one another and headed towards the door, Eliza walking ahead of Arizona and Dr. Riggs.

"So you guys carpool? Nice!" Riggs says, trying to make Arizona a little more comfortable with the situation.

"Yeah, it's nice. For the trees." She states smiling and walking back into the hospital. 'Well that was easy' she thought to herself as she walked ahead of Riggs to meet up with her girlfriend and give her a proper goodbye before they started their long day of surgeries where talking to each other would be limited.

"For the tree's huh?" Eliza said in a laugh. "Is that why you're bringing me to work with you Dr. Robbins? How green of you."

Eliza was still laughing at the situation. She thought it was funny how Arizona responded when put on the spot. No, it wasn't exactly what she hoped her answer would be when asked about their relationship, but honestly she couldn't be mad. She didn't lie, and really Eliza probably would have said something similar if she was the one approached. They agreed to be subtle in letting people know about their relationship and so far that's how it was. The women put their things in their cubbies in the attendings lounge.

"You know, I have a case with Riggs today on an unborn baby. We are going to have to figure out what needs to be done to make sure that the fetus has a healthy heart and can grow and thrive in the womb. I'm sure your name will come back up." Arizona winked at Eliza letting her know that she intended on feeling her co-worker out and seeing what he was really thinking about their relationship.

Eliza smiled at her girlfriend again infatuated by her new interest in telling the people they worked with about their relationship. She has to admit she was afraid they may never get to this point, that Arizona would get scared and decided that her friends were more important then Eliza, but that hadn't happen. People were finally going to know and the relief that gave the brunette was incredible. They said their quick goodbyes and headed off for the day. After leaving the lounge Arizona quickly met back up with Riggs who as already reviewing the chart of the fetus that him and Arizona would be working on together.

"It wasn't a carpool." The blonde blurted out as she sat down in from of her computer.

"I'm sorry?" Riggs answered questioning where this conversation was going.

"Me and Minnick in the car."

"Oh, yeah. I got that."

"We're sorta just keeping it to ourselves."

"I got that too. That's why I said the dumb carpool thing, you know to give you an out."

Arizona laughed at the realization. 'Haha, Yea. It' just that people are so full of opinions about Eliza.."

"I think people just need to keep their opinions to themselves. I mean, that's what I'm doing." Riggs says looking back at the x-rays.

"What you're doing?" Arizona questions, confused by what the male surgeon was talking about.

"What?" Riggs asked shocked that he actually let something slip from his mouth. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm seeing someone too, and well, it's new and I don't know where it's going. I mean I want it, I want the relationship to go further, but I don't know. I don't know what she is feeling. Women are confusing."

Arizona flashed her new companion a look at the mention of women being complicated. "Well, some women are complicated." She laughed. "Others just know what they want. "So, who is it? Who is this mystery woman that has you all flustered these days? Do I know her? Does she work in the hospital? Spill Riggs. You know my dirty laundry."

Riggs couldn't help but laugh at Arizona. She was trying so hard to get information. It was kind of nice though. When he showed up at the hospital, he wasn't the most popular, and friendships were something that hadn't come by him easily. "Yes, she works at the hospital, but I don't think she really wants me to say who she is."

"Hmm.. Well, that's okay for now, but I will find out. We will talk more and you'll tell me how it goes, Keep me updated." Arizona said now finished with their consult as she was going to head out the door.

"Wait, I'm keeping you updated?" Riggs said, still confused.

"Oh yeah. We're doing this. We're now friends, and I for one am an awesome friend." Arizona leaves the conversation at that and heads out the door.

Excited by the conversation she just had, she decided to send Eliza a text and let her know that there was another doctor in their corner.

 _AR: Hello beautiful. Just got done with my consult with Riggs. I told him that what he saw this morning wasn't just a consult. He knew though. Apparently I have a silly grin on my face in your presence. LOL. Anyways. Just thought I would let you know. I love you, and I can't wait to hopefully sneak away to lunch and kiss your beautiful lips. Hug!_

Eliza was in the middle of assisting Leah Murphy and Dr. Pierce in a Coronary artery Bypass Grafting surgery when she heard the vibration of her phone going off. She smiled knowing that it was probably Arizona. One of the scrub nurses looked down at the phone to give Eliza the message.

"Dr. Minnick, the message is from an Arizona... Oh... Dr. Robbins maybe? Should I read it to you?" The scrub nurse looking confused because the name displayed on the phone was not Dr. Robbins, or even Arizona Robbins. It was just Arizona with a series of heart emojis behind the name.

"Um, no." Eliza's voice sounding a little more chipper then she meant it to. "I'll check it later."

Maggie looked up in the direction of the brunette surgeon. "Are you sure, I mean maybe she needs you for a consult?"

"Oh, no I'm sure it's probably just something else."

"Hmmm. Something else?" Maggie stated rolling her eyes. "I didn't realize that you and Dr. Robbins were on friendly terms."

Eliza tried to contain her smile on her face as she thought about the "friendly" terms her and Arizona were really on. "Hmmm... Well, no offense Dr. Pierce, but I don't really think my personal life with Dr. Robbins really is anyone's business."

Just then Leah coughed out of shock at what she was hearing. Trying not to sound too invested she simply asked, "So, there is a umm... personal life there... Dr. Minnick? Like you and Ari..Dr. Robbins, are on, um... personal terms... like right now?"

Realizing that she probably wasn't going to get out of this interrogation, she decided that she would be truthful now that her and Arizona have decided it was okay. "Though it is really none of your business," the brunette surgeon started, " but since I can see this isn't going to let up, yes, Arizona ...Dr. Robbins and I are on friendly terms. We are seeing each other, and it is something that we are kind of keeping under wraps, because well, that look on your face right there..." She states pointing to the utter shock and almost hurt look on Leah's face. "That look right there is exactly why we have been keeping it a secret. I'm sorry you don't like me, but you don't know me other then my job, she does."

Leah shook her head trying to regain her composure. 'Fuck' she thought to herself. 'Come on Murphy, be easy peasy. Don't be jealous. You can do this.'

"That's not why I look hurt and and shocked." she uttered before being able to stop herself. 'Great' she thought. 'How are you gonna get out of this one?'

"Um okay." Eliza replied not understanding the Residents outburst.

Maggie looked over at Leah and shook her head in disapproval. "Murphy. Don't. Don't go there. That ship has sailed, and sunk, just don't."

Eliza was now more confused then ever about what was going on. What was Maggie talking about? What was Leah talking about? Had Arizona and Leah dated? I mean she didn't care if she did, but if so, this girl apparently had some issues and she wanted to know what the hell they were. "I'm sorry Dr. Murphy, do you have some unresolved feelings about something?"

Leah looked embarrassed at the realization of what was going on. "Um.. No, just I know she's addicting. Just be thankful Callie is in another state now, or she might just ride away into the sunset with her again and leave you high and dry..." Her words were spiteful as she spoke of hers and Arizona's past experience.

Eliza laughed out loud slightly, trying not to sound too proud. "Ha... well, I am not worried one bit about that. Arizona has already turned that opportunity down to be with me, but thank you. Thanks for looking out."

The frustration on Leah's face was even more present. Thar's when Maggie decided to step in. "Well ladies, we're done here. Dr. Minnick, Dr. Murphy, you can go ahead and scrub out."

Eliza left the room with a weird feeling of pride and excitement. She quickly scrubbed out and retrieved her phone. After reading Arizona's message she shot her a quick response.

 _EM: Babe, I'm so glad your consult with Dr. Riggs went so well (smiley face emoji). My surgery went just as well (wink face emoji) if you get what I mean. Leah Murphy and Maggie Pierce now know about our relationship, and oh boy do I have a story for you. Anyway. I can't wait to see you tonight and tell you all about it. I love you beautiful. XOXO_


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please subscribe, review, leave feedback. I love it and love reading it all.**

Arizona headed home after her busy day of surgery. She was going to go real quick, grab some clothes and head over to Eliza's house for the night. She was a little nervous about the conversation she had with Maggie and Leah. Maggie was one of the ones leading the Anti-Eliza train, so she could only imagine what she said, and Leah Murphy, well, she was Leah Murphy, and Arizona knew all to well how she could be. She tried not to let the conversation worry her. The message from Eliza seemed to be positive which made her feel better. Whatever the two women had to say about their relationship obviously couldn't be that bad if Eliza was still being chipper. She grabbed her stuff from her house and quickly got into her car not giving the worry another second to invade her thoughts. Tonight was going to be an amazing night. Her and her beautiful girlfriend were going to enjoy a night in together, cuddling on the couch and catching up on their favorite TV shows. She arrived at Eliza's cozy little apartment and knocked on the door before opening it and casually walking in. It was quiet, and dark.

"Eliza." The blonde called out in search for her girl friend but got no response. "Eliza." She called again this time a little louder. Still nothing. She decided to make her way through the apartment towards her bedroom. 'Maybe she fell asleep, or shes in the bathroom' she thought to herself. As she walked down the dark hallways she saw a light on under the door of the bathroom. "Eliza." She said in a lower curious tone.

"MMM... In here baby." Eliza responded, her voice almost in a moan.

Arizona quickly opened the door to see what her girlfriend was doing, and there she was. The beautiful brunette, completely naked, laying in the tub, just enough water to lightly cover her body. Her head rested on the tiled wall, her legs were spread open, one hand was pinching her nipple, while the others fingers were buried deep inside her center. Arizona's mouth went dry at the sight of her girlfriend touching herself.

"Sorry baby, you were taking so long to get here, and I just couldn't help it. I was so wet thinking about you today." The brunette's voice was raspy with the sound of arousal. "Do you want to get in and join me?"

Arizona wasted no time stripping her clothes off, throwing them onto the ground and slipping in behind Eliza.

"MMM.." The brunette let out another moan as the blonde's breast pushed firmly into her back. She could feel her perfectly erect nipples rub against her skin. "Fuck baby..." she let out as she started to pump her fingers in and out of herself again, increasing the speed.

"Fuck you are so sexy." Arizona moaned, a flood of arousal following. "You just couldn't wait for me could you." She said before moving Eliza's hair and sucking the sweet spot on her neck. "I could have done that for you you know."

"Well, you're here now. You can take over if you want."

"Oh no!" Arizona said, a devious smile on her face. "As much as I love fucking you, I'm going to let you fuck yourself right now until you come, and I'm going to watch you, because it's so sexy, and then when you're done fucking yourself, I'm going to fuck you and make you come even harder."

Eliza threw her head back on Arizona's shoulder as she listened to what she was saying. Hearing her girlfriend talking about fucking her only turned her on even more. She began to once again touch herself. This time using her middle finger to apply pressure to her swollen clit as Arizona pinched her plump nipples. That left Eliza's other hand free to wrap around Arizona's neck and pull her closer. The sensation of the blonde's body pressed so firmly against hers, the tweaking of her nipples and the pressure of her clit was enough to send her over board. Her legs began to shake as she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. She moved her had to plunge two of her own fingers right into her center, curling her fingers to hit her sweet spot. She pumped them in and out a few times as hard as she can as she brought her thumb up to apply the pressure to her clit once more. Her breath began to hitch and become erratic. "Ari. Baby, I-I'm so close." she could barely utter the words.

Arizona pushed her body harder into Eliza's back as she let out a moan of approval. "Yes, baby. I wanna see you make yourself come. Come for me baby" She pinched Eliza's nipples slightly harder hoping to help her a long a little bit, and just like that Eliza exploded. The moans she was eliciting was making Arizona grow hungrier with desire for the brunette. She quickly plunged her hand into the water and began to rub Eliza's clit slowly but firmly before plunging two fingers into her center. She knew if she acted quick enough she could squeeze a second orgasm out of Eliza that was even better the the first. Eliza threw her head back against Arizona's shoulder again at the contact. Arizona was holding Eliza so close and so tight that every trust of her hand made Eliza's body push into Arizona's clit. The sensation was amazing, and she knew that she would be able to come just from that with as worked up as she was. She thrust her fingers harder into Eliza a few more times. She felt her walls clinch against her fingers and fluids rush past her fingers as Eliza moaned in ecstasy. Eliza coming and the sensation against Arizona's clit was enough to send her over the edge as well and she came hard against Eliza's back. The two women sat there relaxing against each other as the regained their selves.

"Holy Shit, that was so amazing." Eliza said her voice still breathy.

"Mmm. FUCK! I know." the blonde uttered her voice shaky.

Eliza turned around and looked at her girlfriend. "Wait.. did you.. did you come too?" She said, a huge smile coming across her face.

Arizona's cheeks reddened. "Ha. Um yeah. Sorry." She said a little embarrassed at the fact that the minimal rubbing was able to get her off.

"WHAT! Don't be sorry. Fuck that is so hot." Eliza said grabbing Arizona's face and pulling her in for a kiss. The two embraced each other, pulling one another closer as their tongues battled for dominance. Arizona pulled away catching her breath before speaking. "So tell me what happened today with Dr. Pierce and Dr. Murphy." she said dying to know what information she was sure Eliza now knew about her horrible fling with the tall blonde.

"Well, Dr. Pierce just turned her nose us as usual at the realization that I have one less enemy, but dr. Murphy..." Eliza stopped and chuckled as she thought about how irritable the woman got when she realized that Arizona really was never into her. "Dr. Murphy had a lot more to say." A huge smirk appeared on the brunettes face as she finished her sentence.

"Okay, so obviously you know that Murphy and I had a fling." Arizona said trying to advert her eyes away from her hot girlfriend in fear of what he reaction might be.

Eliza laughed before answering. "Oh, haha, I for sure know that there was a fling. The whole OR and the Cardio nursing staff, and the Anesthesiologist all know about your fling with Dr. Murphy. Haha." She laughed again, easing the mood in the room so Arizona could relax.

"So, what did she say?" Arizona asked now feeling a little more comfortable now that she realized her hot girlfriend didn't seem to care that she had a past.

"Well, she called you addictive for one, which oh I so have to agree with." Eliza said placing a peck on the blondes lips, "And then she told me that I better be glad that Callie is in another state, or you just might drop me at the opportunity to be with her again and ride off into the sunset."

"Oh God." Arizona now embarrassed again by what Leah had said to Eliza, and to the others in the room for that matter. "Look, she was very, very clingy. Seriously, there was never any feelings there from me. She was pretty, I was lonely, we had sex a few times but that was it. Callie and I were separated and having issues. I wanted to work them out, but Callie didn't, so we separated, and that's when I got with Leah. Callie decided she wanted to work things out, and I so badly wanted to keep my family together, so I went back to her, and Leah couldn't handle it. She filed a statement on Callie saying that she harassed her and put her in an unsafe work environment. It was bad. That was years ago though. She left the hospital, well really, she was fired, and now she's back and. I don't know why, but don't worry baby. I love you, and there is nothing Leah Murphy, or Callie can do about that." She cupped the brunettes face with her hands and leaned in and planted another kiss on Eliza lips.

"Oh, I'm not worried babe, and Leah, I think she got the picture. I told her you were already given the chance to choose Callie over me, and you choose me. She almost shit herself when I told her. Haha! Should have seen her face." Suddenly the biggest grin swiped across Eliza's face spreading from ear to ear.

Arizona chuckled at the pride she could see on Eliza's face. It made her feel good to see that smile on her face. A smile that she knew was because of her. "It's cold baby, what do you say we get out of this bath and go cuddle on the couch." The blonde squeezed Eliza's thigh a little and motioned for the door.

The pair stood up and got out of the shower, wrapping themselves in a towel before making their way to the couch. Once they were settled on the couch they turned on the TV to start catching up on their shows. Before they knew it both of them had fallen asleep cuddling each other.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL**

Maggie was finishing up her last surgery of the night. He mind was racing with thoughts of Arizona and Eliza seeing each other outside of work. How could she do that she thought to herself. How could she betray Richard after everything he has done for her. He supported her through everything, her custody hearing, her "slutty stage" and this is how she repaid him, by sleeping with the enemy? No! This was unacceptable. She had to do something. As she scrubbed out and headed to the attending lounge she knew she had to tell someone. She was so mad that she didn't care who at this point. She walked into the attendings lounge and saw Jackson sitting at the table reading a medical magazine. She sat down at the table across from him and let out a huge sigh.

"You okay?" He asked, eyes peeking over the top of the magazine.

"UGH! NO!" She practically screamed. "I just found out something rather disturbing."

Jackson lowered the magazine completely "And what would that be?"

"Arizona! She's sleeping with the enemy." The cardio surgeon stated eyes widening as she shook her head.

"What? What do you mean?" The magazine now closed and thrown down on the table.

"Eliza Minnick. Arizona is sleeping with Eliza Minnick. Apparently they have been friendly for quite some time and now they are actually in a relationship. Can you believe her? The nerve of her. How could she just turn her back on Richard like that?"

Jackson shook his head, realizing all the signs that were already there. The friendly chit chatting, Arizona knowing what car Eliza drove. How had he not already seen it. "Damn it! What are we going to do?"

"What? What do you mean what are we going to do? I mean we can't get them fired because they're sleeping together Jackson, I mean trust me I'm pissed too, but we're really out of choices here." Maggie stated staring her fellow surgeon in the eyes.

"Damn! I know, but this is not okay. I think I'm going to go over to Dr. Robbins house and see exactly what she thinks she is doing." Jackson grabbed his coat and keys off the table and headed out the door without another word.

'Shit!' Maggie thought to herself, 'That escalated quickly.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for sticking around and still reading. I wanted this chapter to be about Arizona standing up for her relationship with Eliza because I feel like that is important on the show in real life, and we haven't seen it happen yet. I also wanted to do an introduction at the end of starting to dig into Eliza's life for the next chapter because well we aren't getting any info on that either. This is just my own imagination running, and I hope you enjoy it. As always thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The heavy pounding on the front door of the house that Arizona and Andrew Deluca shared was loud enough to wake Andrew from his deep sleep. He sat up quickly in his bed, groggy and wondering what in the world could be so important that someone would come pounding on the door at this late of an hour.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Calm down." The resident called out as he descended the stairs. "Dr. Avery, uh.. um.. what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"No! Everything is not okay, Where is Dr. Robbins? I need to speak to her right now." Jackson demanded pushing Deluca aside and walking straight into the house.

"Uhm. She didn't come home last night. I suppose she is having a sleepover at a friends house." Andrew tried to make Arizona's absence sound innocent. It was none of his business and not his place to give away details of his roommates personal life.

"Ha, yeah a sleepover... at a friends. Okay sure. I know that she is seeing Dr. Minnick." The grimace on Jackson's face very apparent.

"Well, with all due respect Dr. Avery, what Dr. Robbins does in her personal life is none of my business, and really, it's none of yours either." Deluca could sense the anger in the plastic surgeons voice, and did not want to provoke the anger, but he felt it was important to stand up for his friend and roommate. "You coming over unannounced, clearly angry, is going to get you nowhere, besides, like I said she is not here, and I will not tell you where she is."

"Oh, I know where she is, and this conversation will not be over. I'll just have to confront her tomorrow at the hospital, the traitor." With that said Jackson quickly turned around and headed out the house, slamming the door in his exit.

'Did that really just happen?' Deluca thought to himself. 'I have to call Arizona now and warn her of what Avery is up to.' He quickly pulled out his phone and gave Arizona a quick ring.

"Deluca!" Arizona answered her phone, shocked to see him calling. He never called unless there was something wrong at the house. "Is everything ok?"

"Um.. well not really..." Andrew hesitated trying to figure out exactly how to break the news. "Dr. Avery just showed up at our door, very angry looking for you. He know that you and Dr. Minnick are seeing each other, and he is not happy. I don't know what he is planning, but it's not good, and he is going to confront you tomorrow at work. I just wanted to tell you so you were prepared."

The blondes heart momentarily skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why did people care so much about her personal life. Ever since she started at the hospital years ago, her personal relationships were made news at the hospital. She didn't care at this point that people knew she was in a relationship with Eliza, but she certainly wasn't going to let anyone make her or Eliza feel bad about their relationship. They were human beings. Human beings who were attracted to each other. Arizona tried her hardest not to like Eliza, but there was just something about her, something that swooped her in and held a firm grasp on her heart. She was not going to let anyone take that feeling away. Arizona hung up the phone after Andrew had given her the news. Eliza could sense the uneasiness in the blondes face. She knew something was wrong.

"What is it babe? Is everything ok?" The brunette asked placing her arm around Arizona's waist and pulling her in closer.

"Ugh! Not really. I guess someone told Avery that we were seeing each other and he went full blown mental case and showed up at my house screaming at Deluca." She said sinking back into Eliza's body and resting her head on her girlfriends chest.

"What! Are you serious?" Eliza now completely dumbfounded by the childish behavior of her fellow surgeon.

"Yes! Apparently he is going to let me have it tomorrow at the hospital when he sees me." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Well, I will be with you every step of the way. I won't let him treat you badly. If he comes up to you and starts talking, I want you to tell me right away and I will be there." Eliza brushed a strand of hair off the blondes forehead and placed a soft kiss on her. "No one is going to give you shit for this do you hear me? I won't allow it, now come on, lets head up stairs and try to get some sleep and not think about this."

The next morning the drive to work was tense. Eliza tried to calm Arizona's nerves with simple touches and endearing words. It was helping a bit, but as they pulled up into the parking lot, the panic came back full force. She didn't know what to expect, but she knew she wasn't going to let Jackson bully her. She took a deep breath before leaning into Eliza, placing a kiss on her lips and taking her hand to head into the building. This was it. The two women headed to the attendings lounge where they were met by Jackson who had clearly been waiting there for them.

"Dr. Robbins, Minnick." The male surgeon greeted them rather hastily.

"Dr. Avery." Eliza responded letting him know that she did not appreciate his tone. "I've heard that you have something to say to us."

"Not you. Her." He responded glancing at Arizona.

"Well anything you have to say to her you can say to me." The brunette responded squeezing her girlfriends hand a little tighter to let her know that she is there for her.

"Dr. Avery, what is it that you need to speak with me about." The blonde finally spoke rolling her eyes at him.

"How could you do this to Richard? How could you betray him. You're sleeping with the enemy Arizona, and I mean we all know you don't make the best decisions sometimes when it comes to who you are with, but come on. You stooped to a whole new level here."

"Whoa. Wait a minute Jackson. Who I choose to sleep with is none of your business. My personal life is just that, my personal life, and you have no say in it. You don't even know Eliza, all you know is that you think she stole Richards job. She stole nothing of the sort. A job was offered to her. She took it. She had no idea who he was, she has a career as well, and all of you need to respect her, because she is kind, and wonderful and amazing, and she cares about the student, probably more then all of us, and she is good for this place, and if you would all just get your heads out of your asses and wake up, you would see that. You would see that our residents are preforming surgeries and preforming them well, and that they are happy, which means that they are enjoying learning, which can only be good, so if you don't mind, I am done with this conversation, and you can get mad, and you can pout all you want, but my personal and romantic life will not be influenced by you or any other busy body at this hospital that thinks they have a say in my life." Arizona quickly turned away pulling Eliza with her as she headed out the door.

Once they made it out of the lounge and into the elevator, Eliza pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and placed a huge kiss on her lips. "That was so hot." She muttered as she deepened their kiss.

Arizona smiled. She didn't expect to be as confident as she was in what she said to Jackson, she had always had a problem with confrontation. But this was different. She felt so passionate about Eliza and their relationship that she would do anything to protect it. "I don't want to have to let you off this elevator." She looked into Eliza's eyes as she spoke. "I jut wish I could stay here with you forever."

"I know babe, me too, but don't worry, I'll come over tonight. Even though I get out late, I'll come over and we can cuddle and just be together, because I just want to spend every minute with you." Eliza places one last kiss on Arizona's lips before exiting the elevator. She couldn't believe what she was feeling in her heart. She couldn't believe that she had finally found true love. Love truer then what she though she had with Bethany. This was true.

The day seemed to drag on and on. Neither of the surgeons had very much time in between their surgeries to speak to each other, but they were both on each others minds all day. Eliza felt a burning inside of her that was pure love for her blonde girlfriend. The way she stood up for her and for their relationship in front of Jackson was s sexy. She felt wanted, truly wanted, and that was something she had always wanted. Eliza knew from a young age that she was attracted to women, but dating was not something she had done a lot in high school and college. She was afraid to be herself at first, afraid of being rejected so she just kept to herself. When she met Bethany though, she thought that maybe she would feel that love and acceptance from someone, someone she could be so intimately close too, and then after she had started to let her walls down, she was rejected. It did something inside of her. She told herself that she would never allow herself to be that intimately involved with someone again, sure meaningless sex with hot women was fine, but falling in love was off limits, and here she was. She let herself fall in love again, and fall so quick. She began to feel fearful. She knew that Arizona had cared about her, I mean that was obvious, but what if all of this got to hard for her. What is she decided that she no longer wanted to fight for Eliza. I mean the woman had been through so much pain these last years off her life, she didn't blame her for wanting an easy ride. The brunette began to let her thoughts get the best of her. She finally got a moment of down time before her last surgery and decided to sent a text to Arizona.

 _EM: Hey beautiful. I'm just about to go into my last surgery. I still plan on seeing you tonight, but I think we need to have a talk. There are somethings that I need to say, and I need you to hear and answer honestly is that okay?_

Arizona heard the ding of her phone so she got off the couch to get it. As she read the message from Eliza her heart sank. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself as she wondered what she was wanting to talk to her about. She decided to push her worry aside and sound confident in her reply.

 _AR: That's fine love. Is everything okay? Is this about everything that Jackson said this morning? I'm so sorry that they are giving you so much trouble, but I love you, and I'm not going anywhere okay love. I hope everything is okay, and I can't wait to wrap my arms around you tonight. Kisses._

Eliza felt a little better as she read the message from her girlfriend, but still she needed to see her. She needed to look in her face and have her tell her that she was not going to leave her that she was going to always be there. She needed to feel the love in her voice, only then would she be able to relax.


	10. Chapter 10

**I just want to put this out there so people don't get their panties in a bunch at this chapter. This is an ARILIZA fan fic, it is NOT a Calzona fic, meaning that Arizona and Eliza are together. If you were hoping that Callie being in the story would mean that they were gonna be together in my story then you were mistaken. Sorry but not really!**

Eliza's heart skipped a beat as she thought about the conversation that she was about to have with Arizona. Really she felt kind of silly. Arizona has done so much lately, standing up for her, and everything to show that she really does love Eliza that questioning probably seems crazy. She just had to talk to her about it though, Bathany always made me feel like she was number one in her life too, and then she just left her, left her for a man, like she wasn't good enough. Eliza knew she would never have to worry about Arizona leaving her for a man, after all she was a gold star lesbian just like the brunette surgeon, but still, what if someone better came along? Some one more established? Some one who wasn't hated by everyone at the hospital? Eliza had only been in Seattle for a few months, yes, sure she was an established surgeon, but she didn't pull rank at the hospital like Arizona did, what if what she needs is someone in a position of power like her? She shook her head trying to make the negative thoughts disappear Everything is going to be okay she kept telling herself. Arizona is not going to think you're crazy, she was in a complicated relationship too, she hoped she would understand.

The brunette knocked on Arizona's front door before she opened it and walked in. Everything in the house was off, and she had wondered if maybe her girlfriend had fallen asleep waiting for her. "Arizona, baby, it's me! Are you up?" Eliza asked as she hung her purse up next to the door and headed up the stairs to search for any sign of Arizona. She saw a slight dim light on under the door of Arizona's room, she cracked the door open slowly and walked in. There were candles illuminating the room and rose petals leading to the bathroom where she found more candles and a bottle of chilled champagne next to a bubble bath. Eliza smiled realizing that Arizona had set this up for her. She slowly got undressed and proceeded to pour herself a glass of wine when she saw a note next to the bottle. It read:

 _My dearest Eliza. I know that the stress of the hospital, and the other surgeons is probably a lot for you to deal with. The way that they are treating you, and even me, if not okay. I can tell that you are worried, worried maybe that it may be too much for me to handle, but I want you to know, that I love you, and nothing anyone says is going to change that. I set this up so you can relax, and then after you are done, we can talk about everything, but don't be scared, I'm not going anywhere. Meet me on my patio when you are finished in here. I love you more then you could even imagine. -Arizona_

As she read the words on that little piece of paper, Eliza's heart began to beat a little calmer. Arizona already knew her so well that she could read the emotions she was feeling. She had to admit that it made her feel a lot better about the situation, and this could be the real deal. She got into the tub and sank down into the warm water, letting her mind ease about her stresses from work and the unknown of her blossoming relationship. Once the water had grown cold she got out, dried off and threw on some comfy clothes of Arizona's. She stepped on the porch and smiled as she saw her beautiful girlfriend reading a book and sipping a glass of wine. Eliza walked over to the blonde who still hadn't noticed yet that she was there and sat down next to her.

"You're amazing you know that?" Eliza whispered as she lowered Arizona's book and placed a kiss on her lips.

Arizona smiled and closed her book, looking up at the gorgeous brunette. "How was your bath love?"

"Amazing. I don't know how you do it, but you already know me so well and exactly what I'm feeling." Eliza said taking Arizona's hand in her own. "Thank you for being so loving and understanding, and thank you, thank you for not running."

"Running?" Arizona looked up, placing her hand on Eliza's cheek. "Why would I ever run?"

"Well, I know that you've been through a lot these past few years, and I know that you have grown close to our colleagues, and you've really leaned on them for support after your divorce, and I know that being with me can mess all that up. I never wanted that to happen when I fell for you. I wasn't exactly looking for a relationship, but when I saw you for the first time looking through that glass while I was with the residents, my heart skipped a beat. I already knew who you were, and I knew you were beautiful, but there was something about that look that just made my heart stop. You were intoxicating for me, you still are intoxicating to me. I've never felt this passionately about some one before, and the last person I felt even remotely this close to, well she left me, and it broke me. It completely broke me Arizona, and I just, I don't know if I can take that brokenness again, not from you."

Arizona scooted closer into Eliza and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in as tight as she could. Eliza leaned back on Arizona and rested her body against her, already beginning to feel at ease. "I'll never run Eliza. Not from you. Yes our colleagues have been there for me during some of the hardest times of my recent life, but if they can't accept who I love, who makes me happy, well then they aren't the kind of friends that I want. I have you now Eliza, and as long as I have you, and Sofia, I don't need anyone else. You can be my rock when I need it, and I will be yours. Always. I wasn't expecting to fall like this either baby. I was not looking for love, but you found me, and you didn't give up on fighting for me until I finally gave in. I've never had that. I've never had someone who chose me. Who completely just wanted me and no one else. With Callie, I was always scared, scared that she would leave me for Mark, scared that she would want Mark, and ultimately many times she did chose Mark, I mean she had a baby with Mark, and after that trust for me was hard. I don't feel fearful with you though. I feel complete, a completeness I have never felt, and I love you. I love you so so much." As she finished speaking those words Eliza turned around and crashed her lips into Arizona's. The kiss was filled with such passion, such love that both of the women felt like they could explode.

Eliza pulled back and looked Arizona in the eye, "Make love to me. Right here. I know for sure Deluca will be at the hospital all night, so please baby? Take me right here under the moonlight?"

Arizona smiled as she pulled Eliza on top of her, kissing her passionately. Arizona quickly pulled her own shirt that Eliza was wearing off over her head, Eliza was wearing no bra and the blonde let out a moan as her breasts we revealed. Slowly rubbing and caressing Eliza's back and sides she took a nipple in her mouth, licking and sucking one while kneading the other. The two were lost in each other as Arizona inflicted great pleasure on her girlfriend right there on the porch swing on the patio.

 _ **STORY BREAK**_

Callie was serious when she had called Arizona and told her that things hadn't work out with Penny, when she moved she had thought that Penny was who she wanted to live her life with. That she could see a future with, and for awhile she did. She saw Penny as her new happy, she loved her, all of her, and Callie thought that could be enough for her, but she was wrong. There was a burning desire in her that she could never quite put out. It was a burning desire for Arizona. She knew that Arizona was in a relationship, she knew that she had moved on, but she also knew that Eliza was the enemy. Everyone hated her at the hospital, and Callie thought that maybe, just maybe that meant she still had a chance. She knew how much Arizona had hated conflict, and she was pretty sure that she could change her mind, at least she was going to try. She had arrived back in Seattle earlier this morning with Sofia. She got a hotel and settled in before dropping Sofia off at Meredith's house. She needed to talk to Arizona, and having their daughter there this first time might not be the best. Meredith let her borrow her car, and she headed over to Arizona's. She knew that she hadn't called, but she thought it was better this way. As she pulled up to the house, her palms got sweaty. She got out and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She walked around to the side of the house where the tall privacy fence gate was and heard inaudible noise. Well, here goes nothing she thought to herself as she opened the gate and let herself in. She quietly rounded the corner, and to her surprise there was Arizona and Eliza having sex on the porch. She backed up a little trying not to make her self known, hiding behind the corner of the house she watched as Arizona fucked this other woman. It hurt. She could feel her heart literally breaking as the couple moaned together. She knew that she should walk away that she should pretend like she saw nothing and come back another time, but she couldn't walk away. She couldn't stop watching. I mean she knew that they were probably sleeping together, hell she slept with Penny a thousand times, but this was not what she was expecting. The passion between her ex wife and her new girlfriend was threatening. She knew how Arizona was when she had sex with someone she loved instead of just liked. She had been that woman once, and she knew the different. She must have been thinking out loud as she stood there and watched because out of nowhere she heard a voice speak up.

"Hello. Is someone there?" It was Arizona.

Callie tried to walk away quietly going undiscovered but she had no luck. Arizona was already rounding the corner screaming. "Hey perve whoever you are, come back he..."

Shit! Callie realized that she saw her. "Callie... WHAT THE FUCK are you doing here?" The blonde screamed when she realized that the perve watching her and Eliza was her ex wife.

"I'm … uh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I knocked on the door and... well I heard voices back here... and I'm sorry." Arizona could hear the nervousness in Callie's voice.

"Arizona, baby, who is it?" Eliza said finally dressed she rounded the corner that her blonde girlfriend and ex wife were standing by. Suddenly she felt sick. "Oh God." She said realizing who it was. "Uh, maybe I should go?"

"No! No, don't go anywhere Eliza." Arizona said grabbing the brunettes hand and pulling her closer to her. "Callie was just going to tell me when the hell she got here, and how much she saw."

"Is that, um do I really have to? I mean, I saw enough believe me." The Latina stuttered.

"How LONG did you stand there? Watching? Watching me, and Eliza?"

"I don't know. I didn't look at my watch Arizona, I just walked back here and saw you, then I tried to walk away, but I couldn't stop watching. You love her don't you? Like you're in love with her."

Arizona swallowed hard at the words coming out of her ex wife's mouth. Before she could even get any words out, Callie turned to Eliza and said. "She loves you. I can tell by the way she fucks you. I came over here to get her back, but I can see I'm too late. She has too much passion in the way she touches you, and when Arizona feels passion for someone, it's not something she gives up easily. I was hoping that I could convince her to leave you because leaving you meant that she could be with me, but I see now that is not going to happen." Now turning to Arizona she says. "Sofia is at Mer's house. I'm going to get her right now. We're staying at the Regal. She really wants to see you though, so if you want I can bring her here instead. She doesn't have to leave." pointing her head in the direction of Eliza. "I mean it's probably best you introduced her anyways seeing as how serious things have gotten, so, do you want me to bring her here tonight so she can spend time with you, and sleep in her bed?"

The smile on Arizona's face told Callie that she wanted her daughter there before she could even utter the words. "Yes. Yes I want her here."

"Okay." Callie said as she turned around and walked back towards the gate. "I'll bring her over here in just a few minutes."

After Callie was no longer in site, she turned to look at Eliza. She expected to see her upset because of her ex wife barging in on them, and watching, but instead she had the hugest smile on her face. "So, you're happy?" Arizona asked confused.

Eliza pulled Arizona in as close as she could and placed a gentle kiss on the blondes lips. "Happy? God yes! You just made me come, then your ex wife said she could tell you were in love with me by the way you fuck me. I mean I gotta admit at first that was a little weird that she watched us having sex, but I kinda don't feel mad, because it made her back off. She isn't going to give me a fight, and though I would totally fight for you, I'm just glad now I don't have to, and on top of it all, I get to meet Sofia tonight... I mean, that is if you want me to."

Arizona couldn't help but smile now at Eliza. Callie was right. She was so in love with Eliza, and thought it was a very unconventional way of Callie finding out, she was glad that she did, and that she realized, and that she would back off. "Of course I want you to meet her. She's going to love you."

"Well that's good, because I already love her because she is a part of you." The couple walked back inside the house and got things together for Sofia's arrival, both so incredibly happy to just be here together.

 **Next Chapter will be Eliza finally meeting Sofia. Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update. My world is a little crazy lately, and I haven't really had much time to write. Here is an update, and hopefully I'll get my grove back and get another one chapter together soon after this one. Thank you all for the continued support.**

Callie arrived at Meredith's house to pick up Sofia. Callie hadn't really talked to Meredith about what her plan was with going over to Arizona's house, in fact, she wasn't even too sure if Meredith even knew that her ex wife was seeing the woman that they all despised. Without really wanting to elaborate too much to her friend about what had happened she just told her that she was taking Sofia to see her mama, and she was done with the conversation. She was slightly relieved to have Sofia staying at Arizona's and not at the hotel. She was going to have to go and talk to Bailey at the hospital in the morning about hopefully getting her job back, even if they had hired someone already as chief of Ortho, she at least needed to find out who this person was and ask them for a job. A few minutes later Callie had arrived back at her ex wife's house with Sofia. She knocked on the front door, and waited this time for Arizona to answer. She was not going to end up in another situation like they were in earlier. A few seconds later the door was opened by Eliza.

"Hi, Callie. Arizona is just finishing up in the shower. We didn't expect you to be back this soon." The brunette stated. "You must be Sofia." She looked down at the little girl flashing a bright smile.

"My name is Sofia Robbins Sloan- Torres, what is your name?" Sofia looked up at Eliza and flashed an equally dazzling smile.

"I'm Eliza."

"Are you my Mama's friend?" The curious little girl asked.

"I am. I am your mama's friend. We are very good friends. Why don't you and you're mommy come inside while we wait for your mama to get out of the shower?" Eliza tried to sound confident in the way she spoke, but in reality she was incredibly nervous. She liked kids, but she never had much experience with them.

"Oh, it's okay hunny. You go ahead in with Eliza, mommy is going to go to the hotel okay." Callie stared into Sofia's eyes and wrapped her arms around her. "You be good for mama and Eliza okay."

Before she could turn around and leave however she saw Arizona coming down the stairs. "Oh, you are already back. Wow, that was fast."

"Yeah, I need to get to the hotel and get things ready for tomorrow. I have a busy day. I have to go see Bailey and try to beg for my job back. I mean I'm sure she has already hired someone as Ortho chief, but I at least need to find out who it is and see if there is a spot for me." Callie sighed.

Arizona and Eliza just looked at each other. Not only was Eliza the new residency supervisor but she was now also the chief of Ortho since the position needed to be filled and she was very qualified. "Um, I'm .. uh.. I'm the chief of Ortho..." Eliza stated nervously.

"HA! Of freaking course you are." Callie practically yelled. "Well this is just perfect isn't it. Not only have you taken my ex wife, but you have also taken my freaking job."

"Callie... That is enough. This is not Eliza's fault. None of this is her fault. She didn't ask to take your job, she didn't ask to take Richard's job. She was hired by Bailey under the authority of Catherine Avery for both positions. She is completely innocent in this all. She has every right to be at the hospital just as much as any of us do, and I swear Callie, if you do anything to hurt her, or talk badly about her I swear Callie you will have to deal with me, and you know how I get when I protect the people I love."

"Oh yes Arizona, I am perfectly aware. Well Dr. Minnick, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for a potential interview, if you haven't already made up your mind." Callie stated hoping that she could maybe persuade Eliza into giving her a second chance.

"Yes Dr. Torres, I will see you tomorrow. I won't let business and personal affect my work, as long as you don't." With that said Callie turned around and headed out the door.

"Mama! Mama! My room, I love the new blanket you got me for my bed." Sofia said as she ran from her room.

Suddenly the two women were snapped back into reality of the current situation. Now was the time to talk to Sofia about just exactly who Eliza was, and that she would be seeing a lot of her. "Oh Sof! I'm so glad you love it. I looked all over to find a rainbow unicorn blanket for your room, and then one day Eliza and I were out shopping and she saw it, and we got it." Arizona picked Sofia up and spun her around both landing on the couch.

"Mama. Is Eliza your girlfriend?" The little girl asked.

"Well yes, of course she is my friend and she is a girl, so of course she is my girlfriend." Arizona wanted to get a feel for what Sofia was thinking before she told her the news.

The little girl laughed. "Haha, no, not your friend girl mama, your _girlfriend_ you know like Penny was mommy's girlfriend before we came back to live here."

By this time Eliza was standing beside the couch listening to the conversation taking place. Arizona reached up and grabbed Eliza's hand and pulled her down to sit on the couch next to her. "Yes baby. Eliza is my girlfriend. Is that okay. Are you okay with mama having a girlfriend here with us."

Sofia smiled and touched Eliza's hair in an endearing manner. "She's so pretty mama. I like her already."

"Yes baby. She is isn't she. She is very beautiful." Arizona squeezed Eliza's hand as she smiled at her. "I have been so excited to see you baby, and I know you just got here, but it's already late and we need to get you into bed. Mama has got to call and take off tomorrow so that we can go and get you in school again down here."

"Okay mama! Will I be in school with Zola again? I missed her."

"Yes baby you will, and if you run up and go to bed right now then you might be able to see her tomorrow." The blonde smiled at her daughter.

Sofia kissed her mom and run up the stairs to her room to go to sleep.

"I think she likes you." Arizona says turning to Eliza and taking her into her arms.

Eliza smiles a little at the blonde. "Good. I want her to like me, because I love you, and I want her to love me too. I'm nervous about tomorrow Arizona. I don't want to bother you with this, but I'm going to have to hire your ex wife to work under me. It makes me really nervous. I want to believe that there will be no problems, but I'm already hated so much at the hospital, I'm just worried. I'm sorry."

Arizona can feel her girlfriends body tense, and she becomes concerned. "Everything will be my love. I promise. Callie is just not use to all of this yet. She will come around. She truly is a genuine person, and once she get's over all of this newness, she will love you. Everyone at the hospital will love you, just like I do."

The tension Eliza was feeling started to ease up. Arizona always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. "Thank you babe. So, do you want me to go back to my place tonight? I know that this is your first night with Sofia in the house, and if it's awkward or uncomfortable for you for me to be here, I totally understand. I'll go to my place."

The blonde turned to look Eliza in the face, a smiled plastered from ear to ear. "No, I want you to stay. I want to wake up in the morning to both of my girls. We will have breakfast before you go in and meet with Callie, and before I go to Sofia's school. It will be wonderful."

Eliza smiled and leaned into kiss Arizona. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know, now lets head to bed."


	12. Chapter 12

"Mama, mama, mama, wake up, wake up wake uppppppp!"

Arizona was suddenly startled from her sleeping by her daughter bouncing on her bed. Looking up at the small brunette beauty, she smiled, and quickly grabbed her bringing her down to kiss her face and hug her. "Good morning baby" The blonde's excitement ever present in her voice. It had been too long since Arizona had been woken up by her daughter and she loved every minute of it.

"Come on mama, let's go down stairs, Liza made us pancakes!" The little girl stated, smile plastered across her face.

"She did did she? Well how about you run down there and help her get the table ready and I'll meet you guy's down there in just a minute."

"Okay, mama." Sofia quickly got up from the bed and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Sofia, is your mama coming?" Eliza asked as she saw the little girl enter the kitchen?

Yup, just a minute she said." Sofia sat down at the table just as Eliza was setting down a plate of fresh chocolate chip pancakes for her. "MMM.. chocolate chip, my favorite."

Eliza sat down next to the girl at the table with her Coffee as they waited for Arizona to join them. Sofia enjoyed telling Eliza all about her favorite things. Her favorite sport, soccer and dance, her favorite princess, Ariel, and many other things. The two enjoyed small talk, and shared a few giggles as they waited. What neither of them realized though was that Arizona had already been ready and sitting on the stairs for a few minutes now. She was listening to their conversation and her heart swelled with love. Eliza was really good with Sofia, and the little girl had seemed to really take to Eliza. That made Arizona incredibly happy. All she had hoped for if she ever found love again after her divorce was for Sofia to like and get along with who ever it was. That was the most important thing for Arizona was her daughters happiness, and here everything she hoped for was happening. Not only had she found love again, real, incredible, genuine, unselfish love, but she found someone that already loved her Sofia, and that Sofia was getting along with. Not wanting to waste anymore time, or a change to get in on the conversation, she decided to head into the kitchen. She walked in just as Eliza let out a huge belly laugh.

Arizona smiled and looked at both her girls sitting at the table. "What are you two silly girls laughing about this early in the morning?"

Eliza tried to quickly compose herself before she could answer her girlfriend, "Sofia was just telling me how one time on one of your visits to see her in New York, haha... you tried to hail a cab for the both of you ...hahaha... and you-you didn't know how … hahahahaha... so you..."

Eliza was quickly cut off by Arizona. "Okay you two," Smile visibly noticeable on her face. "I see what you're doing here, gossiping about me." The blonde now pretending to pout.

"Oh mama, you're silly. Don't pretend to be upset. You know it was funny." Sofia smiled at her mother as she stuffed more pancake into her mouth.

Eliza turned and faced Arizona, still trying to compose herself after her fit of laughter. "There's more pancakes over there for you beautiful if you're hungry, but I need to head upstairs and get showered and ready for work." Eliza stood up and placed a small pack on Arizona's forehead as she left to head upstairs.

"Mama, Eliza has to work? She's not gonna come to my school today with me and you?"

"No baby, I'm sorry. She has a lot of stuff to do today, but if you want, I'm sure we can go have lunch with her today, and later on you can go see Zola and mommy, or whatever you want. " Arizona answered her, happy to know that her daughter wanted Eliza to do things with the two of them.

"Oh that sounds fun." The little girl answered.

"Good, so how about you finish eating, then you can head upstairs and get dressed, then ill fix your hair and we will head off to the school to get your stuff together. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fun mama."

Sofia quickly finished the rest of her food and headed up the stairs to wash her hands and get ready for the day. Arizona cleared off the table, made herself some coffee before heading up to her bedroom to see how Eliza was doing, she opened the door to her bedroom just in time to see a very naked, and very sexy Eliza pulling on some panties.

"Damn baby." the blonde whistled towards her girlfriend. 

Eliza's face turning red as she hurried over to pull Arizona in the room and shut the door. "Shh... Sofia might hear you."

Arizona leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her concerned girlfriends lips. "You know, it's really hot how concerned you are for my daughter, and how well the two of you get along. Seeing you laughing with her, and listening to the two of you go on and on, it's really sexy, you know seeing you accept everything about me, including my daughter."

"Well, she's a part of you, and I love every … kiss … single … kiss … part of you... wait, how did you know how long we were talking, and about what?" Eliza looked at her girlfriend with a smirk.

"Ummm... I may or may not have been sitting on the stairs listening to the two of you laugh and talk." The blonde blushed.

"You are too freaking cute you know that." The brunette placed another kiss on her girlfriends lips before turning around to pull her clothes on. "Now, you better get dressed Dr. Robbins, or you're going to late for your day with miss Sofia."

The two finished getting ready and headed out into the living room where they found Sofia sitting on the couch watching cartoons and waiting for her mama to come in and do her hair. "Here mama," she stated get off of the couch and handing her mom two pony tails and a hair brush. "Can you french braid it for me? Mommy doesn't know how so I haven't had it done in a long time."

Arizona smiled at her little girl grabbing the pony tails and hairbrush. "Oh course Sof." She sat down on the couch. "Come here."

Sofia sat down on the floor between her mama's legs as Arizona began to brush her hair. The blonde couldn't remember this last time she felt this happy. Her daughter was home with her, and she had a beautiful woman that she loved sharing the time with them. Her heart skipped a little as she thought about it. She was truly so happy.

"Well, I gotta head up the the hospital." Eliza said leaning down and giving Arizona a small kiss on the lips. "I'll see you two beauties later this afternoon okay? Bye bye, I love you. Bye Sof."

"Bye Liza, mama said we're gonna have lunch with you, so have fun at work."

"Oh lunch? I can't wait." Eliza winked at the pair before she headed out the door.

The morning had gone by so fast, and things were so great at the house that Eliza almost forgot about her meeting this morning with Callie. She tried to mentally prepare herself on the drive in for the interview. She knew that she was going to hire her, I mean Bailey already emailed Eliza all of her credentials. The woman was an amazing Ortho surgeon, no she didn't have as many shining gold stars on her resume as Eliza did, but shiny gold stars aren't everything. She had a very good outcome on 98% of her cases. She was a super star. Eliza loved it and hated it at the same time. Good Ortho surgeons were few and far between and good female Ortho surgeons were even harder to find. Eliza couldn't help but chuckle a little when she thought about it. Here she was an amazing Ortho surgeon, and her girlfriends ex-wife was an amazing Ortho surgeon, what were the odds. Eliza pulled up to the hospital and took a few deep breathes before getting out. It was 8:50 and her meeting with Callie was in 10 minutes. She usually had liked to get in a little earlier to prepare before things like this, but she was having so much fun this morning with Arizona and Sofia that she let the time kinda slip by her. She headed into the double doors of the hospital coffee in hand. As she walked to her office doors she saw Callie sitting in the chair right outside her door. "Shit." she thought to herself. Callie was already there before her. She was hoping to get there at least a few minutes ahead of her.

"Dr. Minnick." Callie said holding her hand out to shake the other brunettes hand.

"Dr, Torres." Eliza grabbed the woman's hand and gave it a quick shake. "Come in." Eliza motioned to the other woman.

Eliza flipped on the light switch and headed to sit down at her desk. Callie took the chair right in front of her and sat down. Looking down at the woman's desk Callie saw a photo of Eliza and Arizona hugging in front of a mountain at what looked like a park.

"Discovery Park?" The Latina asked motioning towards the picture.

"Oh, uh, Yeah," Eliza grabbed the picture and quickly tucked it into her top drawer of her desk.

"So, Dr, Minnick, I know that our first few meetings haven't gone very well, but I really am a great surgeon, and I work efficiently. I trust that Bailey has sent over all my paper work, and you can see that I have a 98% favorable outcome for my surgeries. I work really hard, and this, whatever you and Arizona are to each other, I won't let that effect my work." The look on Callie's face was pure nervousness. She didn't know what the chief Ortho surgeon was thinking right now, but she was hoping that she was able to put everything behind them.

"Callie, let's talk right now, woman to woman, not chief to attending, not supervisor to employee, just woman to woman. I have nothing against you. I don't. Did you come off strong the first few times we met, yes, but I can understand that. You are passionate. You know what you want and you are determined to make that know. I understand that, but I hope that you understand that things are different now."

Callie looked down at her hands and picked at her fingernails. "You really love her don't you?"

"I do." Eliza answered looking directly at Callie. "I really do. Never in my life have I felt this much love for another human being."

"Take care of her okay. I know that I have no say in her life anymore, and that she has moved on. I hurt her so much. My biggest mistake was never fighting for her. I never fought for what she wanted. I always tired to change her into what I needed her to be, and I never realized that. It took me far too long for me to realize that, and now it's too late, but it's okay, because I can see that you love her, and I can see in the way she touches you, and looks at you, she loves you Eliza. There's a fire in her eyes that I haven't seen in years. Don't ever hurt her okay. She has been through so much in her life. So much hurt, I don't know if she could take anymore." Callie was now looking Eliza directly in her eyes as they talked about the blonde.

"Arizona is an extremely strong person, but hurting her is something that I will never do. Her smile, her joy, they're everything to me. Whenever she walks into the room, whenever I catch a wiff of her perfume, I go crazy. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy Callie, so don't worry. I will never ever hurt her, and Sofia, I want you know that I never plan to try to take her place. I will love her, and provide for her when she is with me and Arizona, but I will never try to replace you."

Callie could hear the sincerity in Eliza's voice as she spoke. "Thank you Dr. Minnick. That's all I ask."

"Please, call me Eliza, now when can you start your first rotation?"

The meeting between Eliza and Callie had gone amazingly well. Eliza felt like her and Callie were in a good place. After the meeting she headed to Bailey's office to inform her of Callie's status, and they discussed some of the progress of her program and how the residents were doing. After her meeting with Bailey it was close to lunch time. She reach in her pocket to grab her phone. As she unlocked the screen she saw a message from her girlfriend.

 _AR: Hey beautiful. I hope your meeting with Callie went well and there was no drama. I just got finished with the stuff with Sofia's school. We're about to head up to the hospital to meet with you for lunch. Sofia has been talking all day about how funny you are and how much she loved your chocolate chip pancakes this morning. She really likes you baby, and it makes my heart so happy. Anyway, I love you, and I can't wait to have lunch with me two best girls. Kiss -A_

Eliza smiled at the message. Things in her world were absolutely perfect right now. She had a beautiful girlfriend that she adored. She had an amazing job at a great hospital, and Sofia liked her, and now her and Callie were at a mutual agreement. Things were just perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Y'all are awesome! Keeping hitting the review button if you want me to continue the story. Super excited for the season finale this week. Hope our girls will get closer on the show, and actually start calling each other girlfriends.**

It had been a week since Sofia moved back in with Arizona. Since then Eliza and Arizona, Callie and Sofia had fallen into a comfortable routine. Eliza had been staying most nights at Arizona's house because Sofia and Arizona both enjoyed her company. She would wake up in the morning and cook her girls breakfast before getting ready for work in the mornings. Sofia had started school again, and Callie would pick her up in the mornings and drop her off at school. Arizona and Callie both wated to equally be in Sofia's life as much as possible, so this was something they agreed on. If Callie got off before Arizona she would pick her up from school, or if Arizona got off early she would pick her up. Sometimes they were both working late so Sofia would spend time with Zola and Mer, or Eliza would pick her up and bring her to the hospital to hang out in Arizona's office. Things were good for all of them. It was Friday night and Sofia was having a sleep over with Zola at Mers. It was the first night since Sofia had come back Seattle that Eliza and Arizona had alone together, and both of them were more then ready. Arizona loved having Sofia home with her. It was everything she wanted, and she loved having Eliza there with them, but she was desperate for Eliza's touch.

"So, we have the entire house to ourselves tonight. Sofia is at Mer's, Andrew is working the night rotation, so what do you want to do tonight?" Arizona looked at her stunning girlfriend and gave her a sultry look.

"Hmmm... well, how about you go and get changed out of those clothes, and put something sexy on. I want to take you out tonight and show you off." Eliza leaned in and kissed the blonde, "Then, when we get back, I'm going to take off all your clothes, and make you scream for hours."

Suddenly Arizona felt a rush of wetness between her legs. She swallowed the lump that had now formed in her throat as she thought about Eliza making her come. The brunette now had the smaller woman up against the stairwell as she was kissing her neck and grabbing her ass. "Um.. Eliza, if you don't stop kissing me and feeling me up, we aren't going to be going anywhere." She smirked and leaned in to give Eliza one more kiss.

"Fuck, you're right, but you're just so sexy." The brunette stated lust filling her eyes. "Come on, lets go change so we can go."

The couple hurried up the stairs to get ready for the night. Eliza had several articles of clothing at Arizona's house. They had practically been living together unofficially since a little before Sofia showed up. Arizona searched through her closet, she decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a deep v-cut top that showed cleavage. She knew that Eliza's eye's would be on her all night anyway, so why not give her a good view of just what she would be getting later on. As she stepped out of the closet now fully dressed Eliza's breath hitched.

"Oh my god baby, what are you doing to me. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything else tonight but that perfect ass in those tight jeans, and those boobs staring at me." Eliza grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her in closer to her.

"That's kinda the point Dr. Minnick." The blonde now straddling her girlfriends legs. Her breast right at eye level of her girlfriend.

Eliza tightened her grasp on the blonde's hips as she licked her lips staring at Arizona's chest. "I want you so bad right now." She placed an open kiss on her girlfriends breast.

The kiss sent Arizona over the edge. She was already so turned on. She planted her self firmer against the brunette and trusted into her a little trying to create some soft of friction to alleviate the aching in her core. "So, we can do one of two things." The blonde said kissing her girlfriends lips. "We can skip the bar and have sex all night long, or we can go to the bar, and try to keep our hands off of each other, and let the tension build."

"UGH." Eliza moaned thinking about everything she wanted to do to Arizona right now. Skipping the bar and taking her girlfriend right here right now sounded amazing, but she knew that letting the tension build was going to make the sex even better when they finally got back home. "As much as I wanted to just rip all your clothes off and take you right now, I'm not going to. Lets go and have some drinks and dance on each other. Lets let the tension build because when we do get home, oh god I'm gonna make you come so hard. It'll be so worth the wait. I promise."

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend. She knew that the wait would be worth it. "Well come on Dr. Minnick, lets get going then." Arizona stood up from Eliza's lap and grabbed her hand raising her up with her.

Eliza could feel more wetness gathering between her legs. She leaned in close to Arizona's ear and whispered. "You know calling me Dr. Minnick get's me unbelievably wet."

"I do." Arizona stated with a huge smirk. "That's kinda the point."

The two women finally made it out of the door and hailed a cab to Joe's. This was the first time they had been to Joe's together as a couple, and Eliza was kinda nervous. Many of their collegians frequented the bar, and though they weren't hiding their relationship anymore, she wasn't too sure what the others would say of think.

"Come on babe, let's go in." Arizona pulled at Eliza to get her out of her trance. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned that the brunette might be regretting their decision.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just the first time we've been out to Joe's together as a couple. This is big for us you know." She answered.

"I know, and I'm excited. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see that I have the hottest woman in the entire place."

Eliza was now smiling from ear to ear. Arizona was amazing, and she just kept continuing to amaze her. "Nope, Dr. Robbins, I believe I have the most beautiful woman in the entire place." She grabbed the blonde's hand and they walked in.

The crowd was large tonight which was to be expected. It was a Friday and everyone who was off from the hospital would be there, not to mention all the other people of Seattle who enjoyed Joe's, which were many. The couple scanned the thick crowd of people looking for an open spot to sit. The bar was pretty full and so were all the tables, that when Arizona spotted some of the other doctors from the hospital. Without saying a work Arizona lead Eliza to the table where she saw Maggie, Jackson, Amelia and Stephanie.

"Hey guys." Arizona spoke loudly over the music to get their attention, hand still slightly clutched in Eliza's. "Can we sit with you guys?"

Jackson and Maggie were both well aware of the situation between Arizona and Eliza. It made Eliza nervous. The last encounter with Jackson wasn't the best, and she didn't know if they really wanted her there.

"So, Dr. Minnick, how is it going?" He asked trying to start small talk.

Eliza was shocked at the initiation of conversation from Jackson. Of all the doctors at the table, she expected him to be the one to not say a word. Before she could say a word though he started back up. "Look, can we forget about all the mean and hurtful things I have said in the past? I'm trying this new thing now where I stay out of other peoples business, and well, if Arizona likes you, then I guess you really can't be that bad."

The shock in Eliza's face was even more present. "Thank you Jackson. I really appreciate that."

"Well, I say this deserves a toast." Amelia stated raising her glass to the crowd.

"And what exactly are we toasting?" Eliza asked?

"To new beginning, and acceptance." Maggie chimed in.

The six doctors raised their glasses. "To new beginnings, and acceptance."

The doctors spent the new few hours talking and chatting about the hospital, their personal lives, and anything else that came to mind. Eliza finally felt relaxed and like she was being accepted into the group. She never was one to care about making friends in the work place, but for some reason when she came to Grey's Sloan, everything she thought she never cared about, she suddenly did. She cared about love, she cared about friendships, and she finally cared about her happiness. Things were certainly starting to look up.

Arizona leaned in and kissed Eliza. "What do you say we go and hit the dance floor."

Eliza smiled grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her to the middle of the floor. Their bodies began to grind against each other as the swayed to the music. Eliza still had a huge smile on her face and Arizona couldn't help but notice. Eliza was feeling accepted. The other doctors were being welcoming, Callie was being welcoming, and Sofia was loving her. The blonde turned the brunette around so that her front was pressed against Eliza's back. She placed her hands on her girlfriends hips and pulled her in closer, grinding her center against Eliza's ass. Eliza smiled as she felt Arizona thrust a little against her, She turned them around quickly and reversed their positions so that the brunette was now the one pressing her front into the blonde's back. She leaned in closer and kissed Arizona's neck. "What do you say we get out of here?"

Arizona said nothing, instead she grabbed Eliza and the two ran out the door, the made it outside and Eliza pushed the blonde against the brick wall of the building and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. "You were so fucking sexy in there, grinding against my ass in front of every one."

Arizona grabbed Eliza by the ass and pulled her in closer to her. "If you think that's hot, just wait until we get home Dr. Minnick."

The blue of Arizona's eyes were not noticeably darker. Without saying another word Eliza quickly pulled Arizona into the next available cab. The pair tried their hardest to contain themselves not wanting to give the driver a show, but as Arizona's hand hand made its way farther up Eliza's thigh she could help but let out a moan. Arizona smirked knowing that the moan was loud enough for the driver to hear. She didn't care though. She liked teasing Eliza. She took her nails and slowly but firmly dragged her fingers up and down Eliza's thigh eliciting yet another moan out of the woman. Eliza saw the smirk on the driver's face now as he looked at the couple through the rear view mirror.

Eliza leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear. "Arizona, if you don't stop that right now, you're going to make me come all over the back seat of this cab, and that's not exactly how I imagined this going."

Arizona swallowed hard at the realization just how turned on Eliza really was. Knowing they needed to get home fast Arizona spoke up to the driver, "So, if you can get us home in less then five minutes there will be a pretty nice tip for you."

The driver smirked knowing just exactly why they needed to get home fast. He could hear Eliza practically coming in his back seat. He said nothing and just nodded in Arizona's direction acknowledging that he heard her. He did as she asked and got them home in record time. As they stepped into the house Eliza couldn't take the anticipation anymore. She ripped off Arizona's shirt and pushed her against the wall sucking on the weak spot on her neck. Arizona make quick work on the shirt and bra Eliza was wearing quickly pulling them off and discarding them somewhere on the floor. Eliza lifted Arizona up and quickly brought them over the the rug on the living room floor. Eliza was straddling Arizona and kissing her down her neck to her breast. She leaned her up slightly to unhook her bra in the back and quickly took it off wasting no time before taking a plump nipple into her mouth.

"Fuccccck." Arizona moaned out at the sensation of Eliza's mouth on her nipple. The blonde couple already see that her girlfriend was ready to come just from the touching that she decided to roll them over and straddle Eliza. She quickly unbuttoned Eliza's pants and pulled them down with her panties in one quick motions. She kissed her now completely naked girlfriend from her neck all the way until her mouth was hovering above her dripping wet center. Arizona could smell the brunettes arousal and without another moment lost she quickly stuck her tongue out and pushed it through Eliza's dripping wet folds. "Holy shit baby, you are so wet." Hearing Arizona cuss only turned Eliza on more.

"Please baby. I'm already so close, please just fuck me." Eliza begged.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Arizona quickly inserted two fingers into Eliza's center and began to work up a rhythm. She trusted her fingers quickly curling her fingers to make sure she hit Eliza's g-spot every time. She took her clit into her mouth and applied pressure with her tongue, swirling and sucking and in no time at all she could already feel Eliza's walls tightening around her fingers.

"Shit baby I'm gonna- I'm gonna..."

"Yes baby, come for me. Come for me now."

And that's all it took. Eliza came crashing down and a huge rush of fluid poured out of her and onto Arizona's hand and down her arm. The blonde smirked knowing exactly what just happened. When she was sure Eliza had come town she pulled her fingers out and grabbed the shirt laying on the floor to wipe her arm off.

"Well that shirt is definitely dirty now." The blonde smirked as she laid down next to her girlfriend that was still trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, that, that was all your fault. Only you can make me come like that." Eliza rolled over now on top of Arizona, " And now, now I'm going to make you come just like that."


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I never go back and read my chapters before I submit them, and I guess I need to because there are a ton of mistakes. Sorry about that guys. I promise to proof read from now on. Thanks for the reviews though! Keep them coming.**

The sun beamed through the window of Arizona's bedroom. The blonde stirred awake, licked her lips and rolled over to face her beautiful girlfriend. They had the day off together. This was the first morning in a long time that they got to actually wake up together in bed without having to worry about getting ready for work, or getting Sofia ready for school. It was just the two of them. Arizona moved in closer to the brunette and wrapped her arm around her still naked body. She felt Eliza stir awake as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Hmm... good morning beautiful." The brunette spoke, voice cracking still from sleep.

"Good morning baby." Arizona just stared at her girlfriend, smiling from ear to ear.

Seeing Arizona smile made Eliza crack one too. "Well you look happy this morning."

"I am." Arizona's smile getting bigger. "I'm so happy. I have everything I want. I have you, and I have Sofia, and an amazing job, and my life, it just feels so good. I don't remember ever being THIS happy."

Eliza leaned in and kissed the blonde. "I'm so glad you're happy my love, because your happiness is everything to me, and because you're so happy, I am so incredibly happy. I love you, and I love Sofia, and I love getting to be here with the both of you."

"I'm so happy that you didn't run, you know, when Callie came back. I know that was a lot. Dealing with my ex-wife when you had a lot going on, and now splitting our time together with Sofia. Thank you so much for staying, for giving this, giving me a chance."

"I'll never run." Eliza curled her finger under Arizona's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. "As long as I live I will never run. No matter what life throws at us, I am here to stay as long as you will have me."

Arizona pulled Eliza in as close as she possibly could. "I love you so much." She placed a kiss on the woman's lips and Eliza immediately deepened it.

"I miss her." Eliza said looking Arizona in the face. "Sofia. I've gotten use to being with the both of you this last week, that it felt normal. It's weird waking up and she isn't here."

Arizona didn't think that it was possible to love Eliza anymore then she already did but then she had to go and say something so incredibly amazing like that. "Why are you so amazing? Seriously how did I get so lucky?"

"No, I believe I should be asking that." Eliza nestled her head into Arizona's chest and sighed out. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmm... well, I know that it's our day off together, and we are all alone, but I was wondering, you know, since Sofia will be gone with Meredith and Callie all day, if we could paint Sofia's room and go shopping to decorate it for her? When I moved in the house I got her a bed and dresser, but I was so depressed that I didn't think she would ever get to use her room, and well, now she is back home and I want to decorate it for her. I want to have all the sparkles and unicorns and rainbows that she loves. Is-Is that okay? I mean if you don't want to I totally understand. I can just do it some other …."

Eliza cut Arizona off before she could continue her rambling. "Are you freaking kidding me? I would love to go shopping with you and help you decorate Sofia's room. We can get it all done and have it ready for her tomorrow when she gets back home."

"Really?" Arizona squealed. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited. Come on we gotta get ready." Arizona quickly threw the covers off, pulled her prosthetic on and quickly went to get changed.

Eliza thought it was incredibly cute how excited Arizona was about going shopping for Sofia's room. She was truly a wonderful mother and that showed through in everything she did. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to have a baby with Arizona. Having children wasn't something she ever thought about really. She wasn't against the idea, that's for sure, but she never really knew how it would happen if she ever did decided to one day have a child with another woman. She wondered more if Arizona even wanted more children. She didn't know, but she could definitely see little blonde haired babies running around her home. Arizona would make the cutest babies. "Whoa Eliza, getting a little ahead of yourself aren't yah." She thought to herself. Yeah sure she loved Arizona and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, but it was still early in their relationship. They weren't even officially living together yet. She still couldn't help but wonder though. Children was definitely a subject she wanted to explore more with Arizona.

The two women spent half of the day going to many stores getting cute unicorn and rainbow pictures and artwork, a cute colorful chair, and many other things for Sofia's room. They finally made it to the home improvement store to stop and get the paint. Standing in front of the displaying looking at the different color swatches and looking at pictures on her phone of the different decorations she had bought for the room, she couldn't decide what color to pick. She knew that it would be pink, Sofia loved pink, but she was stuck between 'Opera pink' and 'Bengal Rose.'

"You're so cute when you're concentrating." Eliza came up behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I can't decide which one. They're both so bright and so fun." Arizona said letting out a sigh.

"Well." The brunette sighed laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder, "Which one will look better with glitter in it?"

Arizona turned around quickly, "Glitter in it? You mean like glitter in the actual paint?"

Eliza laughed at the wide eyed expression on Arizona's face. "Haha, yeah. You can get glitter added to the paint."

"WHAT!"

Eliza chuckled again at how excited Arizona was. She wasn't sure who was going to be more excited about Sofia's sparkly rainbow unicorn room, her or Sofia. "Haha. Yeah!"

After picking out the perfect paint the pair headed back to Arizona's house and got to work on clearing the bed and dresser out of Sofia's room so they could paint it. After applying the paint, Arizona grabbed Eliza and pulled her in close as the two stared at the wet walls. "You know, you were right. 'Opera Pink' with sparkles really was the perfect color."

Eliza smiled and leaned down to kiss Arizona. "Well I mean I usually am." She winked and grabbed the pain brush and painted a long streak down Arizona's old t-shirt. "Oops..."

"Oh you're gonna get it Minnick." Arizona lunged forward and smeared some paint on Eliza's face as she pulled her down on the plastic covered floor.

The couple laughed and rolled around on the floor spreading more paint on each other. They were having so much fun that they didn't even hear the foot steps coming up the stairs. Andrew stood in the door way of Sofia's room smiling at the two women rolling around in paint on the ground. "Well I see you two have been busy today." He said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Andrew! Hey, what do you think?" Arizona asked her roommate and she got herself up off the floor.

"I think that you're suppose to paint the walls." He said with a smirk, "but I must say Dr. Robbins, pink sparkles is for sure your color." He shook his head in laughter before walking further down the hall to him bedroom.

"That was so much fun." Arizona said looking Eliza in the eyes. "You some how make a paint covered face look so damn sexy."

Eliza's cheeks flushed. "You make everything look sexy."

The pair headed to get cleaned up. After showering together, and well doing many more things together in the shower, it was time to decorate the bedroom. They moved the bed and dresser back in. Put together the fluffy purple chair, laid down the rainbow furry rug and started to hang the art work on the wall.

"So, there is one more thing." Eliza smiled looking down at the her feet. "I hope you don't mind, but well I saw it, I had to get it."

Arizona looked up at her girlfriend. "Eliza. What did you buy?"

"Umm... Andrew, you can bring it out now." Eliza yelled through the hallway.

Seconds later Arizona could see a huge pink doll house being pushed down the hall. "Eliza!" She gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Is it okay? That I bought it? I mean you don't mind right?"

"Do I mind? Of course I don't mind. I mean, you didn't have to do that, but no I don't mind that you did. It's beautiful, but when, how?" Arizona asked amazed at Eliza's ability to pull one over on her.

"Well, when we were in the first store, and you were looking at the different toys, I saw this out of the corner of my eye, and I just knew it would be perfect. I mean every princess needs a princess castle, and I wanted to get it for her, because I just knew she would love it, so I snuck away and bought it, and then had them hold it. Then when Deluca got off of work he went and picked it up, and then brought it in and put it together when I was um... distracting you in the shower."

Arizona couldn't do anything but smile. "Thank you baby. You are so amazing. She is going to love it, and thank you Andrew for helping and putting it together. It will go perfectly right up against that wall." She pointed to the empty space on the far left wall.

After the women brought the doll house and placed in the room they stood back and looked at all their hard work.

"I can't wait for her to see it tomorrow morning." The blonde said sighing as she hugged her girlfriend.

"You did such an amazing job baby. She is going to love it." Eliza leaned in and kissed Arizona on the forehead.

"You mean we did and amazing job." Arizona said pulling the brunette in closer before sealing their lips. "I couldn't have done it without you. Now come on, lets go to bed so I can show you just how much I appreciate you."

The coupled scurried off to Arizona's bedroom. Eliza had a feeling she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, but she didn't mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys for such a long break with this story. I was feeling a little discouraged by the finale, so I decided to work on my other fic 'The Time of Our Lives' check it out if you haven't already. It's an A/U with Arizona and Eliza being in college. I hope you enjoy it, and enjoy this chapter of this story, Also a lot of people have mentioned they would like to see me update 'Arizona Gets a New Secretary.' if you would like to see a new chapter of that fic please let me know. If a lot of you do, then I will go ahead and update it. Thanks guys as always! Love you!**

 **PSA: There is some dirty talk at the end of this chapter. If that ain't you thing, then skip it ;)**

Arizona was restless all night. She couldn't sleep because she was so excited for Sofia to get home and see her new room. She tossed and turned all night, getting up multiple times to come and sit in her room and look at it. She was so unbelievably happy that Sofia was finally home with her. When she had let her leave with Callie, all she wanted was for everyone to be happy. She was tired of feeling like she was the bad guy, so she let Callie win, even after everything she let her lawyer say about Arizona in the court room. She just wanted Callie and Sofia to be happy. She however was miserable. She had pretty much given up all hope that she could be happy again, that was until she met Eliza. She wasn't expecting to like her. She tried not to like her. She tried so hard, but the woman, man that woman did something to her. When Eliza walked, no more like ran, head first, into Arizona's life, she began to feel hopeful again. The world started to seem not so bad again, and now, here she was in love, and her daughter was home. She sat on Sofia's bed in her room looking at a picture of her and her daughter in central park from her last visit to New York, tears lightly falling down her face from joy.

"Hey beautiful, you weren't in bed. I figured you might be in here. You okay?" Eliza asked as she sat down on the bed next to the blonde.

"I'm great. I'm really great. Last year I felt so hopeless. Like I had lost everything, and here I am, my life so full." Arizona snuggled into the brunette. "I think this is my favorite room in the whole house. Everything is just so HAPPY!"

"It is happy. Just like it should be baby. A happy room, for a happy girl, in a very happy home." Eliza smiled pulling Arizona in closer to her.

"You know, I never thought this would be my life." The blonde stated looking in her girlfriends eyes. "I never thought I would be a mom. Honestly I never really wanted to be a mom, but after Sofia was born. After I saw her tiny little body, I couldn't imagine being anything but a mom. It was the best choice I ever made."

Eliza smiled. "You're an amazing mom baby."

"Did you? Do you? You know, want kids?" The blonde asked still snuggled up to her girlfriends chest.

"You know, it was never something I thought about. Children, having children. I mean I've never been against the idea, but it's never really been something I thought about. When Bethany and I were together, we were so young. We never talked about children, we were too selfish to have children. But now, when I think about it, I think maybe one day I might like to have a baby. Either me, or y-" Eliza cut herself off before she dug herself in a hole. She wasn't even thinking. She was just talking from her heart and almost let it slip that she cold imagine herself having babies with Arizona.

The blonde smiled. She caught the slip. She knew where Eliza was going, and she had to admit she was feeling the say way, but she knew that it was too early for either of them to discuss having children together. "Yeah, I think one day I would like to have another baby too." She said letting Eliza know she was feeling to say way without actually saying it.

The couple cuddled together on Sofia's bed and drifted off the sleep.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Oh crap, what time is is?" Arizona asked as she sat up suddenly in bed. She looked over at the clock on the wall in Sofia's room and say that it was already noon. They must have slept in last from the late night sessions of appreciation and their chat about kids. "Eliza, baby, wake up, they're here." Arizona said before she hurried off the bed and into the living room to answer the door. "Coming." She yelled as she made her way to the door.

"Mama!" Sofia yelled as she ran through the door and into Arizona's arms.

"Sof! I missed you." She said as she picked her daughter up and embraced her in a big hug.

"Where's Liza mama? Is she here?"

"I'm here Sof." The brunette called out as she walked down the stairs.

"Sof! I have a surprise for you. Do you wanna bring mommy upstairs to your room so that you can see it? Eliza and I worked really hard yesterday making this surprise for you." The blonde said looking between her daughter and her ex wife. Sure her and Callie were just co-parents, but she was excited at Sofia's room and she really wanted to just show it off to everyone.

"Okay mama! Let's go see what it is. Come on Mommy, come on Liza."

The three women headed up the stairs with the little girl all stopping in front of her closed bedroom door.

"Okay baby, close your eyes, and on the count of three you can open them okay?" The blonde slowly opened the door as she counted, Eliza placing Sofia right in front of the door. "One... Two … Three... Okay baby open them."

As Sofia opened her eyes she let out a loud yell as she saw her bedroom. "Mama! Oh my gosh! You did this for me?" She said as she ran into her room to look around.

"I did baby, and Eliza helped with all of it. We wanted to make your room extra special just for you." The blonde said looking down at her daughter.

The small brunette smiled as she looked at Eliza, and her mothers. "I love it Momma and Liza. Do you love it Mommy?"

Callie just looked at her daughter and her ex-wife who was currently leaning into her new girlfriends arms. She did love it. It was beautiful and everything she knew Sofia could ever want. At that moment her resolve softened. Seeing the joy on her daughters face, and seeing the love between the two women in front of her, truly made her happy. "Yes baby, it's perfect, and I love it. Momma and Eliza did such a beautiful job." She said as she smiled at the three of them. "Um, Eliza, If you don't mind, I would like to have a word with you outside."

Arizona and Eliza shared a quick look at each other, Arizona was all ready to see just exactly what it was her ex-wife had to say, but the look in Eliza's told her that she would be okay. She knew that no matter what Callie said to Eliza, she could hold her own, but she still didn't want the confrontation.

"Sure." Eliza said as she followed the taller brunette down the stairs and outside to the porch.

"I just want to say... thank you." Callie said, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Thank you for making Arizona so happy. Seriously, I don't remember the last time that I have seen her like this. I know we have gotten off to a rough start here, but truly, I am thankful that you are in her life, and I'm thankful that you are in Sofia's life. Not many women would be so willing to take on another woman's daughter, and actually make her feel so welcome. So thank you, and I hope that maybe we can move on from all of this, and maybe ever become friends." She said as she held her hand out to Eliza's signaling a hand shake.

Eliza just smiled. "Oh Callie," She said pushing the taller woman's hand away and embracing her in a huge. "Let's just forget about all of that mess, and start over right here, right now. Okay."

"Okay." She said letting out a sigh of relief. That's when she noticed her ex-wife standing in the door way, their daughter on her hip smiling.

Arizona could feel her world starting to come together. Everything she had ever wanted was coming together in that moment.

* * *

"You-you sure it's just gonna be us tonight?" Eliza stuttered as Arizona leaned her against the back on the cough, lips crashing into hers.

"Baby, yes, I'm sure. Callie has Sofia this weekend. It's just you and me. No one is going to interrupt us, now hands on the back of the couch like I said." The blonde husky voice breathed into the brunettes ear.

Eliza could feel the wetness in between her legs begin the run down her thighs. It had been awhile since they had been able to have sex anywhere besides the bedroom or shower, and Arizona taking her, right here in the middle of the living room was incredibly hot. She turned around in Arizona's arms quickly and placed her hand on the back of couch.

"Good girl." Arizona said as she slapped Eliza's ass. The brunette let out a loud moan as she felt the sting. This was her favorite version of Arizona. The aggressive dominate one. It was so incredibly sexy. "You like that huh?" The blonde husked again and she slapped Eliza's ass one more time before leaning in and placing her mouth on the brunettes shoulder, sucking and nipping at the flash. Eliza couldn't respond though. She was so turned on by the spanking that she was already about to come right where she was standing. Instead she pushed her naked ass roughly into Arizona's center and began to grind against her. Arizona stopped her motion suddenly when she felt the pressure against her clit. "Fuckkk..." She moaned. "St-stop... no... this is your turn." She said as she brought her hands around to Eliza's breast and began to roll her nipples through her finger tips, attaching her mouth back to the brunettes neck. "It's your turn to come. "

Eliza moaned loudly, "Fuck... Arizona... just fuck me please." She begged as she rocked her hips against the couch begging for any kind of relief.

"I love when you beg." Arizona smirked as she let go of one nipple and quickly ran her hand down the front of Eliza's body and entered her with two fingers without warning.

"Shiiiiiiiiiittttttt..." Eliza moaned out at the sensation moving her hips desperate to get a rhythm going.

"You're so fucking wet, baby." Arizona stated as she began to move her fingers in and out of Eliza at a fast rate. "I love when your pussy is so wet for me baby."

Eliza's body was literally on fire now. Arizona talking dirty to her was the hottest thing she had ever heard. She moaned loudly as she grinded down on the blonde's fingers. "Fuck... more baby.. more."

Arizona could feel Eliza's walls already tightening around her fingers as she pushed a third finger into Eliza's dripping wet center. She could feel Eliza's body begin to shake and her breath becoming labored. "You like that baby? You like when I fuck you against the back of this couch?" She said as she brought her thumb up to Eliza's bundle of nerves and quickly began to tight circles against it, and curling her fingers inside hitting her g-spot. Eliza's body was practically convulsing from the sensation and Arizona knew that she would be coming any minute now. "I want you to come baby. I want you to come all over my fingers right here." She husked before biting down on Eliza's neck while still pinching her nipple and working her center. Eliza could hold it in anymore. All the different sensations Arizona was giving her was too much, and all of a sudden she was screaming.

"FUUUCKKKK..." She screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. A large gush of fluid spilled down Arizona's arm as she slowed her motions letting the brunette ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. Eliza and Arizona fell forward a little catching themselves with the couch in front of them.

"Shit!" Arizona moaned as she slowly pulled her fingers out of Eliza, and wrapped her arms around her. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever experienced," She said laughing a little.

"Y-you experienced?" Eliza let out a little chuckle through very labored breathing. "Imagine being on the receiving end of that... I-I don't even know what just happened." She said trying to catch her breath.

"What happened was you just came so hard that I'm going to have to mop this floor." She laughed, pointing down at the small puddle of Eliza's juices on the floor. "But now, now, we're going to the back yard. I'm not through with you yet."

Eliza smiled as she let her girlfriend pull her to the back yard. She knew that she was in for one hell of an amazing night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews, and follows, sorry there has been such a slow pace in updates, I've got a lot going on, but I promise to try and update more.**

It had been a few weeks since Sofia had moved back in with Arizona and Eliza and the three of them had fallen into a comfortable routine. Work at the hospital had been hectic lately for Eliza. She was helping get the Seattle Seahawks ready for their season, and it meant spending long hours at the hospital doing therapies, and strengthening exercises on a bunch of huge men. Working on these men, really made Eliza realize just how gay she was. Men smelled, and they were sweaty and gross, and after a particularly hard day, all she wanted was go home to her girlfriend. Her sweet, soft, good smelling girlfriend. After several more hours of intense work, she was finally getting in the car to head home. Arizona had already been home for a few hours now, and she was sure that her and Sofia had already eaten dinner and were cuddled up on the couch watching the new episode of Supergirl. Eliza smiled when she thought about her two ladies cuddled up on the couch watching one of their favorite shows. She never realized how much she would love family life until she met Arizona, and Sofia. With the two of them her life felt so amazingly full. The entire drive home she just couldn't shake the feeling of love she was feeling. Arizona was the one. The one that her soul longed for. She never knew that love could feel this intense. She thought that she had known what love was years ago when she had met Bethany, but her love for Arizona, it was so different from what she ever felt with Bethany. This love, it was mature love. Heart pounding out of her chest love, and she knew that this was love she wanted to feel for the rest of their lives.

Eliza finally pulled up into the driveway of the house she now shared with her girlfriend and Sofia, and she sighed a big breath of relief. Honestly she was so tired from all the work lately. She grabbed her bag and quickly unlocked the door walking in, trying to be quiet in case Sofia had already fallen asleep. She hung up her jacket and purse on the coat rack next to the door and headed into the living room. It was quiet except for the low murmur of the television.

"Arizona?" She called our barely above a whisper. "Arizona, baby?"

Nothing. She rounded the corner from the hallway into the living room to look around. There was no one there. She figured that Sofia was already in bed, but she wondered where her girlfriend was. She made her way up the stairs where she saw the soft light of their bedroom shining under the door. She opened the door and walked in. She could see right into the bathroom and the silhouette of the blonde in the shower. A huge smile came across her face. Arizona was so incredibly beautiful, and seeing her in the shower really did something to the brunette. She quickly took her clothes off and walked into the bathroom slowly opening the shower door and slipping in behind the blonde undetected. She wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and began to nibble her on the neck. Arizona jumped a little before moaning at the sensation she was feeling.

"I've missed you." The brunette said as she spun Arizona around to look at her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I've missed you so so much."

Arizona smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "I've missed you too baby." The blonde said running her hands up and down Eliza's back before lowering them completely and cupping the brunette's ass in her hands.

Eliza let out a moan as she leaned into Arizona and began to kiss her neck. "Fuck, you're so soft, and you smell so good." She said as she continued to work her neck.

Arizona let out a laugh at what Eliza was saying. "Haha... Thank you... for noticing... I guess?"

Eliza pulled away and looked at her beautiful girlfriend. "I've been working with huge, sweaty, smelly football players for the last few days, and it has been disgusting." She said letting out a sigh.

"Eww." Arizona said, a grimace on her face. "Well, I mean, I could make you forget about all those smelly sweaty men." She said giving Eliza a wink and she snaked her hand in between the two of them and cupped her girlfriends sex.

"Fuuuckkk..." The brunette moaned out in a whisper and she thrust her hips forward and her head fell backwards. "God, yes you can."

Arizona decided to take advantage of the position Eliza was currently in and kiss the weak spot on her neck. "I bet I can do things to you, that would never make you think about another football player again." Arizona knew that Eliza would never think about a football player in terms of sex, but that sounded hot, and she knew that Eliza would think so too.

"Oh, fuck... you definitely can baby. You can make me feel things that no one can ever make me feel."

"That's right baby." Arizona smirked as she continued to assault Eliza's neck, moving her fingers to circle the brunette's clit.

Eliza quickly moved her hands down Arizona's back and down to her ass, grabbing on and pulling her in closer so that their bodies were flush against each other. She moved one hand around to the blonde's breast and began to pinch her nipple and roll in in between her fingers before promptly slapping her on the ass, making Arizona move away from the brunette neck and moan loudly.

"You're a dirty girl aren't you baby?" Eliza smirked before pushing Arizona back into the tile wall. Eliza moved her other had around to the front of the blonde's body and took her other nipple between her fingers and began to pinch it as well. She leaned in and placed her mouth right against her ear. "I bet you're thinking about fucking me hard right now huh? Making me come?" She husked, her words vibrating into Arizona's ear drum.

What the fuck was happening Arizona thought to herself. She was suppose to be the one making Eliza come right now. She was the one who was supposed to be talking dirty right now, but some how Eliza had managed to take control without the blonde even realizing what happened. The brunette was still pinching both of Arizona's nipples as she now sucked her ear lobe in her mouth and moved down her jawline. Arizona could barely mutter the words. "Shit Eliza, wh-what are you doing to me right now?" She said as she began to feel the familiar burning in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of her orgasm building. The blonde's breath began to become a little labored as Eliza dug her teeth into the milky white flesh of Arizona's neck. "Sh-shit... Eliza I-I'm about to come... oh my god."

Eliza smirk before pulling Arizona off the wall a little and slapping her ass one more time moving her mouth to her one free nipple and gently biting down. While squeezing the other. "Then come baby. Come right now." She said before she slapped Arizona's ass again harder this time before nipping at her erect nipple again, and just like that Arizona was panting and moaning as her orgasm ripped through her body and a rush of fluid spread down her legs.

"Oh fuckkk baby... aghhhh."

Eliza smirk as she released Arizona's nipple from her mouth with a loud pop. Keeping her head against Arizona's chest breathing hard before she looked up at the blonde and smiled as she pulled her in closer to her and rubbed her hands up and down her sides helping to steady her girlfriend.

"That... what... shit... you didn't even touch me." The blonde moaned out into Eliza's shoulder. "I-I was supposed to be making you come, not you-you doing some magic on me and making me come all over myself from you slapping my ass and pinching my nipples."

Eliza laughed a little. "Well you know, I am pretty magical." She said as she released Arizona and turned to step out of the shower.

"Wait-where are you going? I didn't get to make you come yet," Arizona complained as she stepped out of the shower right behind her girlfriend.

"You don't need to baby... I already did..." Eliza said wrapping her towel around her and walking out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

Arizona just stood there on the bath mat completely confused by Eliza's words. She already did? What the hell does that mean. Arizona quickly dried off her leg and slipped her prosthesis on that was leaning up against the bathroom wall. She quickly walked out of the bathroom, "Wait what do you mean you alrea-" Arizona couldn't continue her words. When she walked into the bedroom she saw Eliza laying on the bed, legs spread wide open while she ran two fingers up and down her dripping folds.

"I already did." She simply said again making eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes of her girlfriend. "In there, when you came... It was so hot... that well I came too."

Arizona's eyes widened at what Eliza was saying, and then her mouth fell open as the brunette plunged two of her fingers into her center, using her other hand to tweak her left nipple. The blonde could feel new arousal pool in between her legs. She didn't know what had gotten into Eliza tonight. Maybe that testosterone she had been around all day had rubbed off on her and she was fueled up, but she was being incredibly fucking sexy, and Arizona was not about to complain. Eliza's head rolled back as she let out a moan moving her thumb up to apply pressure to her own bundle of nerves.

"Well, are you going to come over here and do this, or am I going to have to get my own self off?" She husked as she continued her ministrations.

Before Arizona even realized what was happening her head was in between Eliza's thighs and her tongue circling her girlfriends clit. "Shit baby... you taste so good." she moaned as she continued her assault on Eliza's bundle of nervous, sucking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Eliza's hips bucked up trying to get a little more pressure.

"M-more baby.. please." Eliza moaned as she continued to pinch her own nipples.

Without another word Arizona quickly entered Eliza with two fingers building up a rhythm rather quickly pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriends sex as she curled her fingers hitting her g-spot. She could feel Eliza's walls clinching around her fingers as she picked up her pace a little with her fingers while continuing to suck on her clit.

"Fuck baby... I'm so close..." Eliza said as she released one of her nipples and gripped onto the sheet tight.

"Come for me baby..." Arizona's words vibrated against Eliza's clit which finally set her over the edge. Eliza's back arched and her mouth fell open as she tried to suppress her screams not wanting little ears to hear. Arizona slowed down her rhythm a little allowing Eliza to ride out her high. When she was sure she had come completely down, she pulled her fingers out and took them in her mouth one by one, licking off all of her girlfriends juices. Eliza grabbed Arizona's hand and pulled her down next to her, cuddling her.

"That was so amazing baby!" She said through breathy moans.

Arizona smiled and sat up, "So, did you really come in the shower?" Arizona asked an eager look on her face.

Eliza's cheeks flushed a little. "Maybe." She said as she rolled over and straddled Arizona's hips. "And maybe I'm going to make you come again."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I love to read them all. They keep me going. This chapter is going to be a little fluffy, with some smut at the end! Hope you enjoy!**

The sun shined through Arizona's dark bedroom stirring the blonde awake a little. She rolled over to Eliza's side of the bed and reached her arm out in desperate search for her brunette, but she wasn't there. Arizona quickly sat up and looked at the clock. It was already seven in the morning, and she knew that meant that Eliza was off to the hospital already, working with the the Seahawks and helping them get prepared for the season. Arizona thought it was extremely cool that Eliza got to do things like that. She was the best sports medicine specialists in Seattle, and one of the best in the entire US, and working on athletes and helping them succeed in their profession was amazing to Arizona. The blonde stretched a little as she sat up in bed and thought about what all she had to do today. She needed to stop and pick up some new dance shoes and school shoes for Sofia this morning, that girl was always growing, then she needed to head to the hospital by 10am for her morning round. She had three postpartum check ups this morning, and four appointments with expecting mothers today. Her schedule was pretty light, but being a maternal fetal specialist she knew that a light schedule could change at anytime. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got out of bed heading to the shower to get ready for the day.

Arizona had finished running her morning errands, and was now on her way to the hospital to start her rounds when she got a 911 page. There it was... she knew she wasn't going to be getting a light day. She picked up her pace a little and made her way to the hospital, pulling up and quickly getting out of the care to head into the ER. She walked up to the nurses desk and was greeted by April Kepner.

"Hey April, I got a page, do you know where I am needed?" She said looking at her best friend.

"Yes, actually, it was me who paged you. A Candice Smith is here, she has been contracting for about 45 minutes now, and she says that she is only 26 weeks pregnant with twins and that you are her OB. We called Dr. Peterson down, until you got here, and he already gave the steroid shots to help develop the lungs just in case, but there was nothing more he could do, he said the condition was way beyond his specialty." April said leading the blonde to her patient.

"Damn it!" The blonde said realizing the severity of the situation. "Candice's babies have TTTS, or Twin-Twin Transfusions Syndrome, in where one twin is receiving most of the blood, and the other is not. It's very dangerous, and we have been giving blood and watching her closely, but we were afraid this would be our reality." She said to April quickly before opening the curtain and looking in at her patient.

"Candice, how are you mama?" She said smiling and letting her dimples pop, trying to ease the nerves of her patient. She knew how Candice was. She was freaking out, and she had every right to be. "We're going to take a look at these babies of yours okay, and then we're going to see what we are going to do."

She looked over at Leah Murphy who was currently on her service and directed her to get her the portable ultrasound machine. She wanted to know how severe the situation was before she moved the patient. She didn't want to take her all the way to labor and delivery, if the situation required surgery right away. Leah returned quickly with the machine, and Arizona proceeded to check on the twins. It was worse the she had thought. Not only was the heart beat of both of the twins fast, but it looked like the twin getting less blood supply had a displayed hip, due to brittle bones from lack of blood supply. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, trying to remain as calm as possible before explaining to Candice what was going on.

"Okay mama." She started. "It looks like we are going to be delivering some babies today." She said as she forced a smile out. She was anything but happy about this revelation, but she wanted nothing more then her patient to feel at ease.

Candice looked at Arizona and her face sunk, "How bad is it Dr. Robbins? Are they going to be okay? You can tell me."

"Well Candice, It looks like baby B has a displaced hip and it is sending him into distress, that is why his heartbeat is high. I'm going to give you a shot which will hopefully steady his heart beat a little and we will head up to surgery. We will need an Ortho consult after they are born to access the damage, and also we will be giving him lots of blood and oxygen and monitoring them both closely in the NICU."

Candice let out a sigh as tears began to roll down her face. "Are-are my babies going to be okay?" She asked her voice shaky.

"I will do everything in my power to make that happen." The blonde gave a smile trying to reassure the mother to be, but in reality she didn't know. This was a very risky birth, she was sure that baby A would be okay, and with the help of the NICU he would for sure make it, but baby B, she wasn't 100 percent sure.

Leah and Arizona made their way to the OR with Candice.

"Page Ortho for me, we're going to need a consult ASAP." Arizona said looking at the scrub nurse in the OR as she stood over her patients pregnant belly.

The scrub nurse just nodded her head and proceeded to do what she was asked. Arizona carefully made the incision to start the C-Section on Candice. She told herself not to get emotional. She was a surgeon, this is what she does, she saves tiny human, but she couldn't help but think to herself that this case she might not be able to save one of them. Sure she had performed risky surgeries before, but this one was extra risky. She had to take extreme caution with baby B. His bones were already brittle from the lack of blood supply and it had displaced his hip that putting him out she had to be extra careful not to break any more bones. He was already in distress, and any sudden movement or a little too much pressure could send his poor heart over the edge. She took a deep breath as she pulled baby A out of the mothers womb and handed him to Alex who was waiting patiently to the side. Alex quickly grabbed him and started working on him trying to get him to cry, clearing his airway and checking his stats as he let out a faint cry. The tension in the room subsided a little. Baby A was okay, at least for now. Arizona took a deep breath and reached inside to grab baby B, slowly and carefully placing her hands on the back of his neck and his bottom, and eased him out of his mothers womb and handed him to Alex.

"Alex, you better keep that baby alive until I can get to him." She said looking Alex straight into the eyes.

"Yes boss." Was all he could say as he hurried out of the OR and to the NICU.

Arizona looked up and that's when she saw her girlfriend standing by the entrance of the OR.

"Did you come for the Ortho consult?" She said looking a the brunette.

"No, I sent Dr. Torres... I'm here for you." Eliza said as she approached Arizona. "Dr. Murphy, I think you're good now, I can take over from here, why don't you go ahead upstairs and help Karev with the babies." She said giving Leah a nod.

Arizona just smiled under her surgical mask. Eliza was amazing. She knew that this would be difficult for the blonde, and she came here to be with her and support her. Her heart swelled with pride at the though that that was her girlfriend. Arizona quickly finished the surgery and closed Candice up. Eliza and Arizona proceeded to the exit to scrub out. Arizona could barely catch her breath she was trying her hardest to scrub out as quick as possible with still being affect.

"Slow down baby, take a deep breath." Eliza said as she walked behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Alex has got this until you can get up there. You trained him, so he is good, because you are amazing, now just breathe for me baby. Everything is under control."

Arizona finally relaxed a little and leaned into her girlfriends embrace letting out a breath she had been holding for what seemed like hours now. "Thank you." She said drying her hands off and turning around to look Eliza in the eyes. "Just thank you."

"For what?" Eliza asked a puzzled look on her face.

"For coming here, for being with me. For knowing that this was going to be scary and intense for me, and for knowing that your presence here with me would ease my mind a little. Thank you for knowing what to say to ease my nerves a little, and thank you for just being you. I love you." The blonde said leaning in a placing a chaste kiss on the brunettes lips.

Eliza just smiled and ran her fingers through Arizona's golden locks. "You are amazing baby, and you don't need for me to tell you that for you to know it. You save tiny babies. Babies who without you would never have a chance. You are so amazing, so come on." Eliza reached her hand out to grab Arizona's "Lets go, so you can save a teeny tiny baby."

* * *

"You did it baby." Eliza said leaning in and placing a kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I did didn't I? I really did it?" She said smiling, and crashing her lips into Eliza's again. "I saved that baby. I saved that baby from what seemed like and impossible disease."

"You did baby. You were amazing, and I had no doubt that you were going to save him. You are Dr. Arizona Robbins. Triple board certified Maternal Fetal Super Woman." Eliza said with a smirk pulling the blonde in closer to her, wrapping her hands around her waist as they began to kiss passionately in the middle of the attendings lounge. They deepened their kiss, neither wanting to pull away until they heard the sound of someone clearing their thoating the back ground.

"Damn it Robbins, Minnick, don't you have a house you can do that at, or an on call room at least." Bailey said rolling her eyes at the two women.

The two women previously engaged in a lip lock just stared at the chief and laughed.

"Come on baby, lets go home and celebrate." Eliza said grabbing Arizona by the hand and pulling her out of the attendings lounge.

"I didn't need to hear that." Bailey shouted at them as they exited the room, now practically doubled over in a fit of laughter.

Arizona couldn't keep her hands to herself the car ride home. She caressed Eliza's thigh as she thought about everything she wanted to do the her girlfriend tonight. The way she was there for her today and supported her and made sure that she was successful in saving that baby was such a turn on that Arizona was practically coming from the thought. Eliza was trying her hardest to keep her eyes on the road, but that became very difficult when Arizona plunged her own hand down her pants and began to moan.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The brunette asked, her mouth going dry and her eyes darkening from the sight of her girlfriend touching herself.

"Pull over." Was all the blonde could say.

"Wh-what? W-where?"

"Over there... in that parking garage, it's dark and late, it'll be pretty empty and no one will see us." Arizona husked as she continued to play with herself.

"Are you serious?" Eliza asked stunned by her girlfriends suggestion. I mean she wasn't complaining, she just wanted to be sure she heard her right.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on. I need to come baby... Right now... and I don't want to have to do it myself." She pouted.

Eliza didn't need to hear another word. She quickly pulled into the parking garage and made her way to the second level finding a spot towards the back away from any cars. As soon as she had put the car in park Arizona was in Eliza's lap crashing their lips together. Sliding her tongue across the brunette's bottom lip begging for entrance that was quickly granted. Eliza pulled Arizona by her hips hard against her, knowing that it would cause friction against the blonde's clit. Arizona moaned loudly as she felt the sensation.

"Fuuuckkk... baby... I'm already so close, please, please fuck me." The blonde begged.

Usually the brunette loved to tease her girlfriend a little but she saw the desperation in her eyes. Desperation that she had never seen before, but was so sexy. Without another word Eliza slid her hand down Arizona's already unbuttoned pants, and swiftly entered her with two fingers. The blonde through her head back and let out a gluttoral moan as she began to bounce up and down creating a rhythm that Eliza's thrust were matching.

"Shit, you're so fucking sexy." Eliza moaned as she pulled Arizona's top up and shifted her bra taking an erect nipple into her mouth as she sucked and nipped at the flesh. She could already fell Arizona's walls tightening against her fingers signaling that she was close. "Touch yourself." Eliza groaned against the blonde's nipple as her free hand steadied her back trying to keep her up right so she didnt lean into the steering wheel and give them away by honking the horn.

Arizona quickly pushed her hand down her underwear and began to make tight circled on her bundle of nerves as Eliza continued to thrust into her, curling her fingers against her g-spot while still sucking on her breast. Eliza could feel Arizona's walls contracting against her fingers as they were pulled in impossibly deep and she felt a rush of liquid flow past her fingers as the blonde began to come, screaming Eliza's name. She slowed her thrust ever so slowly keeping her fingers inside the blonde until she was sure that she had come all the way down from her high. The brunette slowly pulled her fingers out of Arizona and wrapped her arms around her body pulling her in for a tight hug.

"That was incredibly hot." She moaned kissing her girlfriend neck.

Arizona just laughed as she got up and fell into her seat. "Come on, let's go home. I'm not through with you yet."

Eliza moaned as she put her seat belt back on and proceeded to head out of the parking garage. Tonight was going to be an amazing night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you lovelies for the Reviews, they always make my day. Remember if you like the chapter, leave a little review and let me know, you don't have to have an account to review you can review as guest :) This chapter will be full of fluff, as much as I know you guys love smut, and want more, this chapter will just be soft and fluffy and them talking a little more about their future. Next chapter I'll write more smut ;)**

Arizona fell back onto the attending lounge couch exhausted after being paged in at 3 am this morning. She loved her job, she really did, but it was times like this that she really kinda hated it. She was beyond tired at the point. Sofia had a dance recital last night and after attending it and then dinner out at Sofia's favorite pizza place, she didn't get to bed until close to midnight. She was usually good at running on nothing but coffee, but having Sofia back full time was really showing her what running on empty was like. She was so glad that she had Eliza though. Eliza had been amazing with Sofia. Getting up in the morning to help her get ready for school, helping with meals, and school pick up, seriously she was a life savor, and the two of them really got along. Like really. Sofia had really taken to the brunette and they had even developed their own inside jokes, that Arizona was not allowed in on. She pretended to pout when she heard them and they wouldn't include her, but really she wasn't sad. She was extremely happy. She was so glad that Sofia had another constant adult in her life that she trusted besides her and Callie. I mean sure she had her teachers, and Meredith, but Eliza was a little more constant then them, and it made the blonde's heart swell. As she laid against the couch her mind drifted and she began to think about what it would be like to have more kids with Eliza. She never thought she would be thinking about this. For so long she didn't even have a desire to have children, and then Sofia came, and she heard that little heartbeat, and it was like she completely lost her resolve, and then she had the miscarriage, and she promised herself she would never try again, but there was something different this time. There was something about Eliza that made her just want to try again, to have a baby, a baby with her. I mean not right now obviously, she hoped that maybe they would be married before that happened, but she still knew she wanted it to happen, and she wanted it to happen with Eliza. She shook her head real quick thinking back to what she was just thinking about. Did this mean that she wanted to marry Eliza. I mean if she knew she wanted to have her babies, and she knew that she wanted to be married first then surely that meant she wanted to marry Eliza. Of course she did she thought to herself. Of course she wanted to marry Eliza. She had known this truly for awhile now, but she also knew that she didn't want to ask right now. Things were so good between the two of them and Sofia, and things at work had finally started getting easier for Eliza, and she really thought Callie was genuinely started liking her girlfriend. Not that she would have cared otherwise, she knew that Eliza was an amazing person, it just kinda made all of their lives easier if the other mother of her child was on board with the new love of her life. Arizona was quickly disrupted from her thoughts by the message tone of her phone. It was Eliza.

 _EM: Hey baby, I know you're probably in surgery, but I just wanted to let you know that I miss you so much. Sofia woke up a little bit after you left, I guess she heard you leaving this morning, because she came and crawled in bed with me. She so sweet. Anyway, I can't wait for you to get home so you and Sofia and I can spend the entire day together at the zoo before she goes to Callie's tonight. I love you. Xoxo!_

Arizona smiled ear to ear as she read the message. Eliza was amazing, letting Sofia crawl into bed with her and stay. It made Arizona so incredibly happy. Her girlfriend was really good at this mom thing, better then she could ever imagine that she would be. Gathering her thoughts together enough so she didn't just blurt our 'I love you Eliza Minnick marry me and half my babies.' She took a deep breath before responding.

 _AR: Aww, you're so amazing baby. Sorry I woke her up and you have to share the be now. She can be the little bed hog lol. I'll be headed home in the next few minutes, just needed to sit down and get some coffee in me so I don't fall asleep on the drive home. I am beyond exhausted. Love you beautiful. Kisses._

Arizona slipped her phone back into her pocket as she got up and fixed herself a cup of coffee for the road. She figured by time she got home her little firecracker would be close to waking up, but she was hoping she could get at least a few hours of sleep before their trip to the zoo. She knew that once they were there Sofia would want to see every single animal and they would be there most of the day. If Arizona was going to make it through all that walking she was going to have to get some sleep. She grabbed her things out of her locker and headed to her car. When she arrived home all the lights were still off and the house was quiet. It was only 6:30 so she knew that she was at least guaranteed another two hours of sleep before Sofia would be up and asking for breakfast. She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes and headed up the stairs to her bedroom she shared with her beautiful girlfriend. Opening the door slowly and creeping in she saw the most beautiful sight sending tears straight down her cheeks. There were the two most beautiful girls she had ever seen. Sofia was curled up into a ball next to Eliza her head resting on her arm, Eliza just letting Sofia sleep however she pleased. Her heart almost beat out of her chest. How could she be the luckiest girl in the world she thought to herself before crawling into the bed and scooting in next to Sofia wrapping her arm around her and Eliza, snuggling in tight. The blonde let out a large sigh of contentment as she drifted off to sleep.

Arizona was woken up a few hours later by the sound of giggling coming from the hall way.

"Noooo Nooooooo... you can't get me, you can't." Sofia screamed as she ran down the hall way laughing and giggling.

"Oh yes I can... I'm going to get you and you're going to get in that shower missy." The brunette called out as she giggled and chased the small girl down the hallway.

Arizona just laughed to herself a little. She knew how impossible it was sometimes to get her daughter in the shower. She absolutely hated it, and it made her giggle even more that Eliza was actually chasing her down, clearly enjoying herself from the laughter. The blonde stretched out a little and looked over at the clock. It was almost 10 in the morning. She was shocked that she was able to sleep in this long with an eager 7 year old in the house. Just when she was about to get out of bed and head to help Eliza with Sofia she heard the bedroom door open.

"Oh, baby. You're awake. Did we wake you up? I'm sorry, I was trying to let you sleep as long as possible, but that little stinker did not want to get in the shower." Eliza said crawling on the bed to snuggle in next to her girlfriend.

"No baby. I was going to be up anyways, it's already 10 am, butttt... since Sofia is in the shower, that means we have about 20 minutes to just cuddle here, me and you." The blonde said giving her girlfriend a wink before wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in closer to her.

Eliza smiled and snuggled in as close as possible to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I missed you last night." She said rubbing her thumb across Arizona's cheek and then her lips.

"I missed you too baby. Leaving you this morning was the worst." Arizona pecked Eliza on the lips.

"Not having you next to me, was so hard. It's been almost 8 months since we have spent a night apart now, and I hated it. Thankfully Sofia was here to keep me some company." The brunette let out a slight chuckle.

Arizona smiled brightly as she looked at her girlfriend in the eyes. "When I got home this morning, you two looked so cute. Sofia was curled up in your chest, and it was probably the most beautiful sight I had ever seen," Arizona signed a tear rolling down her cheek.

Eliza wiped the tear away and leaned in kissing the blonde once more only this time it was much more passionate. She swiped her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip begging for entrance whichArizona granted without hesitation. They kissed for awhile hands moving and caressing each others bodies on top of clothing, not wanting to get too intimate in case Sofia were to barge in. Arizona pulled away needing air.

"You know." She said looking Eliza directly in her piercing green eyes. "You've really got this parenting thing down. Seriously you are amazing."

Eliza smiled looking directly into Arizona's blue eyes. "Really? You think so?"

"I do." Arizona nodded. "I really do, and..."

"Lets have a baby." Eliza cut Arizona off before she could finish her sentence.

"Wh-What?" Arizona face lit up.

"Let's have a baby, I mean not right now, not this minute obviously, but sometime hopefully not too far in the future, lets have a baby... If you want to that it."

All Arizona could do what wrap her arms tighter around her girlfriends body and sigh. "Eliza, I would love nothing more then to have a baby with you." She leaned in once again and placed a kiss on Eliza's lips.

"Momma, you and Liza are gonna have a baby?" Sofia ran in and jumped on the bed in between the two women.

Arizona looked over at Eliza not really knowing what to say. This was just talk between the two of them. She hadn't really expected Sofia to hear them. "Well, one day momma would like to have a baby with Eliza. Is that okay with you? Would it be okay if momma had a baby and you had a bother or a sister?" Arizona said brushing a few wet strands of hair off her her daughters forehead.

"Hmm. A sister." Sofia said giggling.

"A sister huh?" Eliza said chuckling at the little girl. "Well Sof, we wouldn't be able to promise you it would be a sister. It just happens. We get what we get."

"Well, okay." Sofia nodded. "As long as I get to color the baby pictures and play with the baby, then you can have a baby." The little said grabbing both of the womens hand in her own.

"You will defiantly get to play with the baby and color then pictures whenever we decide to have one, but it probably won't be any time soon." The blonde said looking at her daughter. "Momma and Eliza were just talking about maybe wanting to have a baby later on."

"So if you are going to have a baby, are you going to get married?" The small brunette said looking at Eliza.

Both of the women's jaws dropped. Sofia was quiet inquisitive this morning. Eliza looked over at Arizona and then back at the little girl. "Well Sof, I would like to think that one day I will marry your mama. That is if she would want to marry me. I love her very much and it would make me so happy to marry her one day."

Arizona suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach. The words Eliza was speaking was everything she had wanted to hear. She wanted to marry her, just like Arizona had as well, and even if it didn't happen now, but 10 years from now, Eliza wanted to marry her, and that made Arizona the happiest woman in the world.

"Come on Sof, lets go and fix your hair and let your momma get up and dress so we can go to the zoo." Eliza said taking the child's hand and leading her out the bedroom and down the stairs to the living room.

* * *

Arizona, Eliza and Sofia spent most of the day at the zoo looking at the animals, then heading to the park and finally off to get ice cream. Sofia was spending Saturday and Sunday night with Callie so the pair dropped Sofia off at Callie's before heading back to the house.

"So, did you mean what you said earlier?" Arizona said keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"Which thing? About wanting a baby, or wanting to marry you?" Eliza said resting her hand on Arizona's thigh.

"Both." The blonde said taking her eyes off the road only for a split second to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes." She smiled. "I meant it both. I want to have a baby with you. Having Sofia here with both of us these past few months had been so amazing. Motherhood looks so good on you baby, and I'm enjoying it so much as well. I want to have a baby with you. I want little Robbins-Minnick babies running around our house. I want to get to decorate a nursery with you, and raise a baby with you. I know were only been together for a little over a year, and only living together for about 8 months, but I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes, I meant it about the marriage thing too, and we don't have to do it now. That's not what I'm saying, just eventually I want that to be our life. I want to be married to you, and have a baby with you, and be an amazing little family of 4, or 5 or 10, whatever we decide." The brunette squeezed Arizona's thigh as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend cheek.

Arizona put her free hand on top of Eliza's and squeezed it. "I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you and our babies."

Both of the women road sat for the rest of the drive in silence content in their own thoughts about what their future with each other held. Neither being as content with life as they were in this very moment.


End file.
